


Ang Pagbibinata ni Jongin Kim

by immatricharight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Coming of Age, Crush, M/M, Teen love
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immatricharight/pseuds/immatricharight
Summary: Bata pa lang si Jongin ay hinahangaan na niya si Kuya Baekhyun. Alamin kung paano naging parte ng buhay ni Jongin ang isang Baekhyun Byun.





	Ang Pagbibinata ni Jongin Kim

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #** 69  
>  **Rating** PG 13  
>  **Length** 15.2k
> 
> Para sa prompter, salamat at paumanhin dahil di ko lubusan sinunod ang iyong gusto. Sana magustuhan mo parin. Para sa mga kaibigan kong di nawalan ng tiwala na matatapos ko to, salamat. 
> 
> Para sa mods, kahit huli man ako nagpasa, naintindihan niyo parin. Maraming salamat! Sa uulitin!
> 
> Para sa lahat ng taga basa, salamat at enjoy!

**27 si Baekhyun, 18 si Jongin**

**“** Hello Good morning welcome to Jollibee may I take your order?” malugod na sinabi ni Jongin sa bagong customer.

 

“Isang box of 3 ng Peach Mango Pie please” order ng lalaki.

 

“Uy Kuya! Ikaw pala yan! Para kay Tita?” tanong ng crew.

 

“Oo, para kay Mama. Matagal ka pa ba? Antayin na kita, malapit narin naman out mo diba?”

 

“Sige po. Mga 15 minutes nalang. Sabagay, 10 minutes waiting time pa naman order mo, tamang-tama lang” sagot ni Jongin.

 

Pagakatapos ng 15 minuto, nakabihis na si Jongin, dala ang bag at ang Peach Mango pies, handa na umuwi. Nakita niya si Kuya Jongdae niya na parang gusto pa atang magtagal sa kinauupuan kaya umupo narin muna siya.

 

“Insan, alam kong kakagraduate mo lang ng high school at di biro ang mag-aral ng Engineering, kaya bibigyan kita ng raket. Pang dagdag gastos, ganun. Summer naman ngayon kaya pwede ka umextra pag di mo shift dito sa dito” paliwanag ni Jongdae.

 

“Ano po yun Kuya? Di mo naman ako ibubugaw diba?” natawa si Jongin pero medyo kinabahan. Matagal na kasing pinapa-date ni Jongdae sa kung sinu-sinong kaibigan ang kanyang pinsan. Di nga niya mapaniwalaan na ganun karaming kaibigan ng pinsan niya e. Mapababae o lalaki man.

 

Laging sinasabi ni Jongdae na _“sige na, samahan mo lang, kitain mo, kilalanin mo. Kung walang spark, edi tapos sa isang date_ ” sabay tapik sa balikat.

 

“Sira, hindi no. Baka nga ikatuwa mo pa eh” sinabi ng nakatatanda sa dalawa at may nakakalokong tingin pa.

 

Medyo napaisip na si Jongin. Di niya namalayang tumayo na pala ang kaniyang pinsan at palabas na ng pinto. Dali-dali siyang humabol habang tumatakbo sa isip niya kung _ano kaya ‘tong raket na to?_

 

Mga dalawang kanto lang naman ang layo ng Jollibee sa kalye ng tirahan nila Jongdae kaya nilakad nalang nila ito pauwi. Malakas ang branch na ito dahil babaan at sakayan ng FX. Naging antayan narin ng mga magkakameetup, at shempre, date venue narin sa mga magjowa.

Habang naglalakad, lumingon si Jongdae sa kaniyang pinsan at nagsalita muli.

“Bale, may kakilala kasi ako. Kailangan niya magpatulong sa mga papeles tapos sasamahan siya sa mga lalakarin niya dito sa Manila. Si Sehun, nakapart time naman siya sa City Hall diba? Baka makakatulong din siya.”

 

“Papeles? Anong klase? Sige sasabihan ko narin si Sehun” tumatangong sinabi ni Jongin.

 

“May mga ibebenta kasing property at ibang mga ari-arian ng pamilya.

 

“Ah sige, tamang-tama, doon yata sa loob assigned si Sehun kaya mapapadali ‘tong trabaho na to.” Bago pumasok sa gate ang magpinsan, hinawakan ni Jongin sa braso si Jongdae at sinabing, “salamat Kuya ha? Kahit kadalasan binubugaw mo ako, mahal parin kita.”

 

“Wag ka mag-alala, di ko naman bibigay ‘tong raket kung alam kong di mo kaya eh. Chaka bibigyan ka niya ng schedule kung tuwing kailan lang kayo magkikita. Di naman araw araw kasi sinabi kong nagtatrabaho ka nga sa Jollibee.”

 

Nilabas ni Jongdae ang cellphone niyang tumutunog, tinignan ng sandali at iniabot ito sa pinsan.

 

“O eto, nagtext na siya ng itinerary niya, basahin mo nalang.”

 

Medyo lost pa si Jongin pero kinuha niya ang cellphone ng Kuya at binasa ang nakasulat.  Nanlamig ang buong katawan niya nang mabasa kung kanino nanggaling ang mensahe.

 

Paakyat na sa kwarto si Jongdae at pasigaw na sinabi, “Sa makalawa na uuwi si Baekhyun, forward mo nalang sa’yo yang message niya ha, para may kopya ka ng schedule niya at number niya. Good luck and enjoy!” sabay habol ng kindat sa pinsan.

 

Di makagalaw sa kaniyang kinatatayuan si Jongin.

 

_Talaga ba? Pagkatapos ng ilang taon, babalik na ulit ng Pilipinas ang Hopia niya? Ay, si Kuya Baekhyun niya?”_

**Hopia**

**21 si Baekyun, 12 si Jongin**

 

Isang gabi, nakaupo sa may garahe ng kanilang bahay si Jongdae. Dating garahe ito ng pinampapasadang jeep ng kaniyang Tito, pero ngayong nasa Saudi na ito kasama ng kaniyang ama, naging tambayan nalang ng pamilya at magpipinsan ang nasabing garahe. Tulak-tulak ang malaking gate na berde, ay biglang pumasok si Baekhyun, ang dakilang best friend. Tatlong bahay lang pagitan ng kanilang mga bahay pero parang dito narin nakatira si Baekhyun sa kakatambay.

 

Pagod itong umupo sa tabi ng kaibigan at sinabing “sorry late ako, kumuha pa kasi kami nila Mama ng paninda e” sabay kuha ng baso ng juice na nasa lamesa.

 

“Okay lang, wala rin namang ibang tutulong kay Tita kung hindi ikaw” sinabi ni Jongdae habang pinindot ang number 3 sa electric fan sa kanyang gilid.

 

“Nanggaling pa kami sa Tipas, kumuha ng hopia. Malakas daw yun sa mga amiga niya kaya pinilit niyang kumuha sa Taguig kahit taga dito tayo sa kabilang dulo.” Mukhang pagod na pagod si Baekhyun na pinapaypay ang suot na tshirt kahit tinapat na ni Jongdae ang electric fan sa kaniya.

 

“Wag ka mag-alala, tulungan kita sa pag benta niyang mga hopia niyo”. Habang nag-uusap ang magkaibigan ay biglang nagmamadaling pumasok ng bahay si Jongin, ang pinsan ni Jongdae.

 

Simula nang nagtrabaho sa Saudi ang tatay niya at tatay ni Jongin, ay kinupkop na nila ang batang pinsan. Hiwalay na kasi ang nanay at tatay nito at minabuti nang mama ni Jongdae na sa kanila nalang patirahin ang bata. Tinuturing na ring kapatid ni Jongdae ang batang lalaki.

 

“Jongin, ba’t ka tumatakbo? May humahabol ba sa’yong aso? Lika bumalik ka muna dito!” sigaw ni Jongdae na pinaabot niya talaga sa loob ng bahay nila.

 

Nakatungong lumabas si Jongin na pawisan galing sa laruan. Amoy araw, nakasando na kulay putik na at khaki shorts. Halatang-halata na di man lang nagbihis ng suot bago lumabas para magbasketbol.

 

“Sorry Kuya, maliligo na po sana ako kasi darating na si Tita, maghahapunan na”. Nakatungo parin ang binata, medyo mahaba na ang buhok dahil di napansin ng nila Jongdae na pasimple itong tumitingin sa kanila, di lang kita.

 

“Ah, o sige, pero wag ka naman tumakbo, akala ko kung napano ka na eh” paalala ni Jongdae.

 

“Nga pala, sabihan mo yung mga kaibigan mo, sila Aling Badette may Tipas Hopia na, pambaon sa school, o kaya merienda sa bahay nila, ha? Sabihan mo sila na exclusive reseller ng Tipas Hopia dito sa Tatalon ang tindahan ni Aling Badette!” Napalakas ang boses niya, para siyang nagbebenta sa Home TV Shopping na kulang nalang tapusin niya ang linya ng isang malakas na “But wait there’s more!” Si Baekhyun na katabi niya ay natatawa nalang sa mga pinagsasabi ng kaibigan.

 

“Sige po kuya, magssend ako ng message sa chat namin mamaya. Pwede na po ba ako maligo?” Nagkamot ng ulo si Jongin habang sinasabi ito.

 

“O sige na, baka parehas pa tayo mapagsabihan ni mama” sagot ni Jongdae.

 

Pumasok na sa bahay si Jongin, pero bago maligo ay dumirecho sa kwarto at nagbilang ng pera. _Sapat na kaya ‘to para makabili ng hopia kila Kuya Baek?_ Napaisip at nag-alay ng payak na dasal. _Hay, sana._ Sabay pasok sa banyo at naligo na.    

Sumunod na araw, pinili ni Jongin na maglakad pauwi kesa magtricycle galing school. _Sayang yung 20 pesos, ‘sus ano ba naman yung maglakad ng 5 kanto?_

Pagkatapos ng paglalakad ng 15 minuto, nakaabot na sa tindahan nil Aling Badette si Jongin. Bago dumungaw sa tindahan ay nagpunas muna ng pawis ang bata at huminga ng malalim.

 

“Pagbilan po? Aling Badette?” kunwari ay di niya alam na si Baekhyun ang toka sa pagbantay sa tindahan ng gantong oras.

 

“Ano iyon?” malayo ang boses, galing pa ata sa loob ng bahay at unti-unting lumapit sa may bukana ng tindahan.

 

“Hi Jongin, ikaw pala yan! Anong bibilin mo?” nagbigay ng matamis na ngiti si Baekhyun na parang kumikiliti sa loob-looban ng mas nakababata.

 

“Ay Kuya Baek, ikaw po pala” agad na sinagot ni Jongin. Huli na niyang naisip na mali ang sinagot niya sa tanong ng tindero. “Ang ibig ko pong sabihin, ikaw pala ang nagtitinda ngayon, hehe” sabay iwas ng tingin at kamot sa ulo.

 

“Ikaw talaga, nagets ko naman. Wag ka mag-alala. Hehe. So inutusan ka ba ni Tita Gema?” lumapit pa ng kaunti si Baekhyun sa may bukana para mas makita niya si Jongin.

 

“Ah, eh, opo. Isang box daw po nung bagong hopia niyo.”

 

“Talaga ba? ‘Tong si Jongdae ang galing talaga magpromote e! Sige, anong flavor daw sabi?”

 

“Ano po? May flavor?” nagpanic na sagot ni Jongin.

 

“Gusto mo ba itawag ko nalang, para di ka na maglakad pabalik?” hawak na ni Baekhyun ang telepono at tatawagan na si Tita Gema.

 

“Ano nga ulit yung mga flavor? Baka maalala ko” mahinang sinagot ni Jongin. _Wag kang magpahalata, mabubuko ka agad!_ Sinabi niya sa kanyang sarili.

 

“Munggo, Pandan, Ube ang meron kami ngayon.”

 

“Yung ube nalang po. Ay, yung ube pala ang sabi ni Tita! Magkano po?” inaabot na niya sa bulsa ang pera at nagdasal ulit na sana sapat ang dala niya.

Tumalikod na si Baekhyun at iniaabot na ang kahon ng hopia na inorder ni Jongin at tinanong, “Ilang piraso, Nini?”

 

Ayan na naman po siya. Parang may kumikiliti sa tiyan ng batang lalaki, daig pa ang pagsakay sa Anchor’s Away. Dasal lang niyang di namumula ang kanyang mga pisngi.

 

“Pwede po pala pira-piraso?”

 

“Oo pwede tingi, pwede din isang kahon. Bale 160 isang kahon, pero otso isang piraso.” Kumuha na ng plastic si Baekhyun kung saan ilalagay ang nabili ng binata.

 

“Sige po, isang kahon, Kuya” ani ni Jongin na nakapagbuntong hininga pagkatapos malaman ang presyo. Agad nitong ibinigay ang isang daan at tatlong bente pesos sa tindero. Iniabot na ni Baekhyun ang plastic at nagpasalamat ito.

 

Naglalakad pauwi si Jongin na parang may bagong laruan na hawak. _Isa ako sa mga unang nakabili kila Kuya Baek, ang saya ko nakita ko na naman siya, at TINAWAG PA NIYA AKONG NINI. Walang tumatawag sakin ng Nini. Sana Nini nalang ang pangalan ko. SANA---_ kinikilig na sinabi sa sarili. Natigil siya sa pangangarap ng nakita siya ng Tita Gema niyang may akap na kahon.

 

“Tita, uwi ko po. Binigyan po kasi ako ng pera ni Papa, libre ko raw kayo” palusot ng binata.

 

 

 

**Santa Cruzan**

**18 si Baekhyun, 9 si Jongin**

“Waaaaaaaaaaaah” malakas na hagulgol ng 9 na taong bata. Halos 30 minutos na siya pinapatahan ng kanyang Tita para makakain na at mabihisan para sa sagala.

 

“‘Nak, Nini, tahan na? Kakain tayo ng Chicken Joy mamaya! Basta lakad ka lang sa tabi ng reyna ha?” pinupunasan ni Tita Gema ang kanyang mga luha na ayaw maubos.

 

“Pp-pero *hik* ggusto ko *hik* lang *hik* maglaro *hik* ng truck ko! *hik* Ayaw ko maglakad!” humihikbing sagot ng bata.

 

“Nako baby, di mo ba napansin? May malalaking truck sa labas! Makikita mo lahat yun ‘pag naglakad ka sa tabi ng Reyna Elena mamaya!”

Nanlaki ang mata ng batang si Nini at napatigil umiyak. Humihikbi-hikbi parin ito pero mukang napaniwala siya nang kanyang Tita.

 

“Kain na tayo ng Jolly Spaghetti at Chicken Joy ko!” biglang sinabi ng bata.

Pagkakain ay sa wakas, nalinis at napalitan na ng suot ang bata. Nalagyan na ng pulbos sa likod, ng bimpo para di pawisan, at huli ang baby cologne.

 

Kilalang-kilala ang napaka-cute na si Jongin sa Tatalon. Muka kasi siyang babyng teddy bear kaya nang naghahanap ng Prinsipe Konstantino para sa Santa Cruzan, siya agad ang napili.

 

Pinaguusapan ng buong Tatalon kung sino nga ba ang Reyna Elena. Lagi kasing sikat na artista, o kaya beauty queen ang kinukuha nila. Ngayong taon, ang pinakabagong teen queen ang nakuha nila, si Jennie Del Valle. Half-Filipino at Half-British kaya maputi at matangkad. Kulay light brown ang buhok, kakulay ng kanyang mga mata. _Muka siyang Barbie!_ sabi nang mga batang umiilaw sa sagala. Samantalang ang Prinsipe Konstantino niyang si Nini naman ay wala masyadong pakielam. Gusto na niyang maglakad para makita ang mga truck sa kalye.

 

Noong pinapapila na ang mga sagala ay nasa dulo si Jennie, katabi ang excited na si Nini. Pinupunasan pa siya ng pawis ni Tita Gema at pinapainom ng RC sa plastic nang nakita niya ang kanyang pinsan na may kausap. Sa kanyang harapan ay si Reyna Emperatriz at ang escort nito. Di kamuka ni Jennie ang Reyna Emperatriz na si Cha cha, pero sikat ito sa kanila dahil anak ng pinakamayaman sa Tatalon. Napansin niyang ang escort nito ang kausap at kalokohan ng pinsan. Wala pang masyadong kilala si Nini sa Tatalon dahil kakalipat lang nila doon ilang buwan ang nakalilipas. Doon na kasi sila nakatira sa bahay ni Tito Joey, ang kapatid ng kanyang Papa Jojo at tatay naman ni Jongdae.

 

Nagsasagian ng braso si Kuya Jongdae at ang kanyang kaibigan. _Ano kaya’ng pinaguusapan nila? Trucks din kaya? O baka pag kain ng Chicken Joy pagkatapos maglakad?!”_ napaisip ang batang si Nini. Isang napalakas na pagsagi ay napaharap ang kaibigan ng pinsan kay Nini. Nagulat ang bata, nanlaki ang mata at napasabi ng _wow_!

 

Kung si Jennie Del Valle ay parang Barbie, at si Cha cha Dimaculangan ang pinakamaganda sa Tatalon, ang  kaibigan ni Kuya Jongdae ay parang isang star. As in _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star how I wonder what you are?_

 

Di maintindihan ni Nini bakit pagharap sa kaniya ay kumikinang ang nilalang na iyon. Nakanganga parin si Nini nang napansin siya ng kanyang pinsan.

 

“Nini, okay ka lang?” nilapitan ni Jongdae ang pinsan at umupo sa kanyang harap. Sumunod naman ang kanyang kaibigan na lumuhod sa kanyang gilid.

 

“Hi Nini! Nakita rin kita! Lagi ka kinekwento ng Kuya Jongdae mo sakin e!”

_Hala, tao ba ito? Bakit kumikinang yung mga mata niya? Yung ngipin niya sobrang puti nakakabulag. Yung itim niyang buhok, makintab parang sa commercial sa TV. Nakakabulag. Gusto nalang bigla kumanta ni Nini ng Twinkle Twinkle Little Star._

_“_ Nini, best friend ko nga pala, si Kuya Baekhyun mo” sabi ng kanyang pinsan na tinuro ang katabi

 

“Hi baby bear! Kuya Baek nalang tawag mo sakin” dagdag ni Baekhyun habang hinihimas ang ulo ng bata.

 

Si Baekhyun Byun ang matalik na kaibigan ni Jongdae simula sa pagkabata. Lagi silang magkaklase simula elementary. Taga kabilang barangay sila Baekhyun, pero nakahanap ng bahay sa Tatalon ang kanyang pamila. Tamang-tama ang lokasyon dahil magtatayo sila ng sari-sari store.

 

Pinapaayos na ang pila ng mga sagala para magumpisa nang maglakad. Tumayo na si Jongdae at Baekhyun para maghanda, pero lumingon ulit si Baekhyun at kinurot ang pisngi ng bata sabay sabi “Lagi na tayong magkikita kasi magkapitbahay na tayo!”

 

Simula noon ay lagi nang sumasama si Nini kay Kuya Jongdae, lalo na’t laging magkasama ang pinsan at ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan.

 

 

 

**Halloween**

**19 si Baekhyun, 10 si Jongin**

Sampung taong gulang si Jongin noong nag-umpisa mamasada ng jeep ang kanyang papa. Tuwing hapon kapag labasan na sa klase, daraan ang kanyang papa na may dalang merienda para sa kaniya.

 

Isang Sabado, isinama si Jongin ng kanyang tatay mamasada. Tuwang-tuwa ang bata dahil ang dami niyang nakitang mga bagong lugar! Sobrang saya niya lalo dahil natapos ang araw na kumain sila ng Chicken Joy sa Jollibee.

 

Sa tabi ng kainan ay may maliit na Tiangge at nakita ng tsuper ang anak na tinitignan ang mga nakasabit na maskara.

 

“Nak, gusto mo ba yun?” sabay turo sa Iron Man na maskara.

 

“Ayaw ko po. Gusto ko po sana yun” tinuro ng bata ang costume.

 

“Nako anak, medyo mahal eh, pag binili ko ito, ubos yung nakuha natin sa pagpasada ngayong araw. Di bale, pagiipunan ko yan ha?” Tumango nalang ang bata at di naman ito nalungkot sa sinabi ng ama.

 

“Okay class! Magakakaroon tayo ng Halloween Party sa Biyernes! Kailangan ng costume at isang bag ng candy bawat studyante para mas marami kayo maiwu!”

 

“Psssssss! Nini! May costume ka na ba?” bulong ng excited niyang seatmate na si Sehun.

 

“Ha? Wala pa eh. Ikaw?” sagot ni Jongin.

 

“Gusto ko sana maging si Superman! Pero hahanap pa kami ni nanay ng costume sa Palengke. Gusto mo ba sumama maghanap?”

 

“Papaalam muna ako kay papa baka hanapin niya ako eh”

 

“Sige, sabihan kita kung kailan kami tutuloy ha!”

 

Alam ni Jongin na di naman sila mayaman. Simula nang bata siya ay sila nalang ang magkasama ng kanyang ama. Simple lang ang buhay pero masaya ang bata. Di nagkulang ang kanyang Papa ipakita kung gaano siya nito kamahal.

 

Kung may isang bagay na di makakalimutan si Jongin ay ang kahalagahan ng pera. Bawat piso ay pinagpapaguran ng kanyang Papa, nakita niya ito kapag sumasama siya mamasada. Sinusuklian ng tama ng kanyang papa ang mga pasahero, at binibilang maigi ang bawat piraso na nakukuha sa pagtapos ng araw.

 

Kaya nang inannounce ng kanyang class adviser ang Halloween Party ay di na ito nagisip pa, sigurado na siyang di siya pupunta dahil dagdag gastos lang. Di naman mahalaga, marami namang chocolates sa bahay nila Tita Gema, padala ng kanyang Tito galing Saudi.

 

“Aling Gema! Aling Gema! Nandiyan ba po si Nini sa loob?” tanong ni Sehun nang makasalubong si Aling Gema na kakalabas lang ng gate ng kanilang bahay.

 

“Oo hijo, andun siya naglalaro ng kotse-kotsehan niya. Pasok ka nalang dun!” masayang sinabi ng ale.

 

“Nagpaalam na po ba si Nini sa inyo? Mamaya na po kasi ako bibili ng costume para sa Halloween Party eh. Sabi ni nanay pwede ko naman siya isabahy maghanap ng maisusuot.”

 

Nagulat si Aling Gema dahil wala namang nabanggit ang kanyang pamangkin. Makwento si Nini at imposibleng nakaligtaang ikwento ng bata ito sa kaniya.

 

“Ay anak, baka nakalimutan niyang sabihin sakin! Medyo naging busy ako ngayong linggo eh. Baka ako nalang sumama sa kaniya sa pagbili ha?”

 

Naghanda ng merienda si Aling Gema at tinawag ang pamangkin para kumain.

 

“Nini, anak, gusto mo ba sumama sa akin sa Palengke? May titignan kasi akong bagong paninda e wala ang Kuya Jongdae mo.”

 

Tumango ang batang lalaki habang sumusubo ng isang tinidor ng palabok.

 

Wala naman talagang sadiya ang tindera sa Palengke, gusto lang talaga niya ipakita kay Jongin na kahit na di na nila kasama ang kanyang totoong mama ay pwede namang magkalinga sa kaniya na parang totoong ina ang kanyang Tita Gema.

 

“‘Nak, tignan mo tong costume ang ganda o! Nabalitaan ko superhero din ang susuotin ni Sehun para sa Halloween party niyo sa klase diba? Heto o, ternohan mo siya!”

 

Naintindihan na ni Jongin kung bakit siya sinama sa Palengke ni Tita Gema. Hindi naman sa ayaw niyang magHalloween party, pero kasi gastos lamang ang pagbili ng costume. Masaya siya na mabait ang pamilya nila Tita Gema at Tito Jojo, pero ayaw naman niyang humingi ng marami sa kanila. Inisip maigi ni Jongin kung ano ang pwedeng isagot sa sinabi ng kanyang Tita na hindi ito malulungkot.

 

“Tita, thank you po! Pero mas gusto ko po yung gagawin ko ang costume ko. Pwede po ba ako magpatulong kay Kuya Jongdae at Kuya Baekhyun sa pag gawa?”

 

Napangiti ang tiyahin at di napigilang akapin ang kanyang pamangkin.

 

“Oo naman! Sabihan natin siya agad mamaya. Gusto mo, bili na tayo ng materials para magawa niyo na agad.”

 

“Hello Baek? May gagawin ka ba ngayong gabi? Kasi si Nini, minsan lang humiling, kaya gusto ko siya tulungan.”

 

“Wala naman ako gagawin, tapos ko na naman ang homeworks ko. Anong hiniling ni Nini?

 

“Bale, tulungan daw natin siya gumawa ng halloween costume niya. Special mention ka. Di naman to humihiling, kadalasan tahimik lang at tinatanggap ang binibigay sa kaniya.”

 

“Ay ganun ba? Nakakatuwa naman talaga si Jongin o! Sige punta na ako diyan. Dalin ko narin art materials na meron ako dito sa bahay, sandali…”

 

Isa na ata ito sa pinakamasayang gabi sa buhay ng batang si Jongin. Nagsama sama ang kanyang Tatay, Tito, Tita, Kuya Jongdae and Kuya Baekhyun para magawan siya ng Thor na costume, kumpleto sa props na Mjolnir! Kahit di siya manalo na best costume, feeling panalong-panalo na siya dito.

 

Natapos ang Halloween party at nanalong first place at second place sa best costume sina Sehun at Jongin. Isa-isa nang naguuwian ang kanilang mga kamag-aral pero si Jongin ay di maistorbo sa pag labas ng kanyang mga candy sa bag at parang hinihiwalay ang mga branded sa hindi.

 

“Nini, ano ba yang ginagawa mo? Ibebenta mo ba? Kasi akin nalang kung di mo naman pala gusto” naiinip na sinabi ni Sehun sa tabi niya.

 

“Hindi, pinipili ko yung mga masasarap at chaka yung favorite ni Kuya Baek kasi magthe-thank you ako sa kaniya para sa pagtulong sa costume ko.”

 

“Ha? E bakit siya lang? Daming tumulong sayo gawin yan a!” Napatayo si Sehun sa kinauupuan habang sinasabi ito.

 

“Kaya nga hinahati ko to o, kay Kuya Baek, sa pamilya ko at sa akin!” sinagot ni Jongin habang tinutuloy ang pagbibilang.

  
“Bakit ba lagi mong gusto makasama si Kuya Baekhyun? Ayaw mo na ba akong best friend?” patampong sabi bigla ni Sehun. Umupo ito sa sahig sa tabi ni Jongin at parang natalo sa lotto.

 

“Ikaw parin best friend ko ‘no! Mabait lang kasi sakin si Kuya Baekhyun chaka masaya siya kasama! Wag ka nang malungkot, eto hati ko sa candies, sayo narin!” iniabot ni Nini ang candies niya kay Sehun para di na ito sumimangot.

 

“Best friends parin tayo ha? Kahit mas favorite mo na si Kuya Baekhyun kesa sakin, basta best friends tayo ha” sabay akap kay Nini.

Dahil true best friend si Sehun, sinamahan niya si Jongin dumaan sa tindahan ni Aling Badette dahil alam niyang si Kuya Baek nila ang bantay sa tindahahan. Nagplano pa nga sila kung ano ang sasabihin para tanggapin ng tindero ang ibibigay nilang candies.

 

“Hi Kuya Baek!” masayang tawag ng dalawang magkaibigan.

 

“Uy kayo pala! Naks naman ang gaganda ng costume! Nanalo ba kayo?”

 

“Opo kuya! Kaya nga po may bibigay kami sa inyo e! Kasi nanalo kaming best costume, mas marami kaming candies!” sagot ni Sehun kahit certificate at papel na medal lang naman ang prize sa pagiging best in costume.

 

“Wow naman! Paborito ko to! Salamat Sehun! Salamat Jongin! O sandali, diyang lang kayo. Lalabas ako magpicture tayo!” nagmamadaling lumabas si Baekhyun sa tindahan hawak ang kanyang cellphone.

 

Abot hanggang anit ang ngiti ni Jongin sa nangyari. Hindi niya alam kung bakit lagi siyang masaya kapag nakikita niya si Kuya Baekhyun na sobrang bait sa kaniya. _Hay, sana habang buhay na lamang niya kasama si Kuya._

Sa bawat 50 pesos na nakukuha niyang baon araw araw (20 galing sa kanyang tatay, 20 galing kay Tita Gema at 10 galing kay Kuya Jongdae), naitatabi ni Jongin ang 30 pesos nito. Bente ay ilalagay niya sa kanyang alkansiya at ang natirang 10 ay ipambibili niya ng hopia sa tindahan nila Kuya Baekhyun o di kaya’y chichirya, o softdrinks o yung tig tatlo limang candies.

 

Nakasanayan narin ni Baekhyun na sa tuwing 4:30 ng hapon ay dudungaw na sa kanilang tindahan ang batang si Jongin. Minsan ay nahuli sa pag-uwi si Baekhyun dahil sa make up classes niya ng isang buong linggo. Mas nag-alala pa siya kay Nini na hahanapin siya sa tindahan, kesa yung mahirap na pag commute pauwi.

 

Nang dumating ang Sabado, gumising ng maaga si Baekhyun at pumunta kila Jongdae.

 

“Dae, gising! Tara, libre ko kayo sa Jollibee!” dire-direchong pumasok ng kwarto ang binata habang nag-uunat pa si Jongdae.

 

“Kami? Sinong kami? May iba ka pa bang best friend ngayon Baek?” dahil kakagising lang, ayaw pa pilitin ni Jongdae ng mag-isip ng sobra.

 

“Ikaw, Ako, si Jongin. Nabalitaan ko kasi sa mama ko na araw araw parin bumili si Nini sa tindahan kahit wala ako. Pagdating ng Miyerkules di na mapigilan yung simangot daw.” Dahil hindi pa tumatayo sa kama si Jongdae ay nakisiksik nalang din sa kama ang kaibigan.

 

“Ah oo nga e, lungkot na lungkot yung bata. Di ko na alam kung idol ka lang niya o crush ka na niya e!” palokong sabi ng inaantok pang binata.

 

“Crush, e lalaki kaming dalawa. Loko ka talaga. Tumayo ka na nga, maligo ka na para makaalis na tayo.” Tinulak ni Baekhyun si Jongdae para bumangon na sa kama, di niya nakita na namula ang pisngi ni Baekhyun sa sinabi.

 

 

_Bakit nga ba aliw na aliw si Baekhyun sa batang si Jongin? Dahil ba nakikita niya ang kanyang sarili sa nakababata? Tatlong taon ang nakalipas, 16 si Baekhyun nang may naging kaklase silang bagong salta galing Canada. Doon lumaki pero umuwi ng Pilipinas dahil mas pinili ng magulang na dito na tumira. Matangkad, tisoy, malaki na mapungay ang mata at mababa ang boses. Laging gumagawa ng paraan si Baekhyun para maging groupmates sila sa klase, binabagalan din niya lumabas ng klase para sabay silang maglalakad papuntang canteen araw araw._

_Hindi pa alam ni Baekhyun kung anong tawag sa nararamdaman niya noon. Pero nang pumasok sa kolehiyo, kung saan marami ang open sa iba’t ibang klaseng relasyon, doon na niya naintindihan na hindi lamang paghanga ang naramdaman sa dating kaklase._

_Sabihin na nating dalawang taon na “exploring” si Baekhyun. Nanunuod ng sine at kumakain sa labas kasama ang kaklaseng babae, pero tumatambay din kasama ang orgmate na lalaki. Di pa siya sigurado kung ano ba talaga ang preference niya pero naniniwala siyang bata na naman siya, kaya mageenjoy lang muna siya._

_Kaya nang nakilala niya si Nini, at napansin ang ginagawa nitong effort na pagbili sa tindahan nila Baekhyun araw-araw, naalala ni Baekhyun ang kanyang sarili. Di naman niya papatulan ang batang 9 years ang agwat sa kaniya. Pero sino ba naman ang hindi matutuwa kapag may nagbibigay ng pansin at 100% atensyon araw-araw diba? Kaya kahit sa General Patronage na paraan, gusto niyang bigyan ng halaga si Jongin._

**Computer Shop**

**20 si Baekhyun, 11 si Jongin**

 

“Mamaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Pupunta lang po ako kila Baekhyun ha! Babalik po ako bago kayo maghanda ng hapunan!” sigaw ni Jongdae habang nagbibihis ng pambahay. Nagmamadali siya para may 2 oras pa sila makapagcomputer shop ni Baekhyun.

 

Naglalaro ng kotse-kotsehan sa may sala si Jongin nang narinig ang pangalan ng paborito niyang kaibigan ni Kuya Jongdae. Napatakbo siya sa kanyang Tita Gema na nagsasampay ng damit sa labas at tinanong “Tita, pwede ba po ako sumama kay Kuya Jongdae? Please, please! Di po ako manggugulo. Dun lang ako sa tabi nila maglalaro ng trucks ko!”

 

Nang pababa sa hagdan ang anak na si Jongdae, sinabi ni Gema na “Nak, pinsan mo gusto sumama.”

 

“Ma, kasi sa computer shop kami maglalaro. Di ko po siya mababantayan doon” marespetong pagsagot ni Jongdae.

 

Humarap naman ang binata sa kanyang nakababatang pinsan at sinabi “sorry Nini, next time, pramis” ginulo nito ang buhok ng bata at naglakad papalabas ng bahay.

 

Malungkot na bumalik sa pinaglalaruan niya si Jongin. _Bakit hindi ako pwede sumama? Maglalaro lang naman ako sa tabi nila. Di naman ako magulo._ Nakasimangot ang bata habang pinaglalaruan ang kanyang mga laruang kotse.

 

Sa kalagitnaan ng paglalaro sa computer shop, nabanggit ni Jongdae ang nakakaawang itsura ng kanyang pinsan na gusto sumama sa kaniya.

 

“Ganun ba? Kawawa naman si Nini. Uwi nalang tayo agad tapos makipaglaro tayo sa kaniya. Uwian narin natin ng Chicken Joy diba favorite niya yun?” sinabi ni Baekhyun habang di inaalis ang tingin sa kanyang nilalaro.

 

“Ma? Andito na po ako. Kasama ko si Baek” malakas na sinabi ni Jongdae habang papasok ng gate. Ilang sandali lamang ang may tumatakbo na bata papalapit sa kanila.

 

“Kuya Dae, Kuya Baek! Wow!!! May Jollibee!!!” masayang sinabi ni Jongin sa magkaibigan.

 

“Para sa’yo to. Pag malaki ka na, sasama ka na namin sa computer shop ni Kuya Dae mo” sabi ni Baekhyun na ngumiti na parang nawawala ang mga mata.

 

Di na ata mapapalitan ang Jollibee bilang paboritong pagkain ni Jongin. Di narin mapapalitan na si Baekhyun ang paborito niyang tao sa lahat.

**Concert**

**Past 21, 12**

School fair kila Jongin at sobrang inabangan ng binata ang weekend na ito dahil sa wakas mapapanuod narin niya magperform ang paborito niyang banda. Dati sa radyo lang niya ito napapakinggan at sa Youtube lang nakikita, pero ngayon, pupunta na ito sa skwelahan nila.

 

“Ha, Sehun? Bakit apat na ticket ang binili mo para sa concert? Akala ko ba bonding natin ‘to bro?” nagpapanic si Jongin dahil una, 250 yung ticket, kapos na ang budget niya sa daming niyang nakain sa 3 araw na school fair. Pangalawa, sino naman ang isasama nila???

 

“Relak lang bro, nilibre tayo ni Sam at Anna, kaya wag mo na problemahin yung ticket. Ang isipin mo nalang, makakanuod ka na ng concert na libre, may date pa tayo!” kinikilig na sinabi ni Sehun, may pakurot pa sa tagiliran ni Jongin.

 

“Date? Anong date? Ang bata pa natin para sa ganyan ‘no!” makatangging pagsagot ni Jongin.

 

“Hoy Jongin Kim wag mo kong lokohin, ikaw nga 10 years old pa lang pumoporma na, tapos mas matanda pa!” Napakalakas ng boses ni Sehun na kulang nalang lahat ng tao sa labas ng gymnasium e narinig ang sinabi niya.

 

“Ah, ganyanan pala ha! Sige, ikaw nalang manuod uuwi nalang ako” kunwari nagtampong tumalikod si Jongin, pero agad naman siyang hinabol ni Sehun.

 

“Joke lang kasi. Lika na pila na tayo.”

 

Ilang minuto na lamang ay mag umpisa na ang concert. Di na mapakali si Jongin na pinilit isiksik ang sarili para mapunta sa unang row na tapat na tapat ng stage.

 

Nilabas ni Sehun ang cellphone niya nang nagvibrate ito. “Bro, di na raw makakapunta si Anna at Sam. May sakit daw kasi si Anna kaya para quits, di nalang din tutuloy si Sam. Libre na raw nila ‘tong tickets natin. Yung sa kanila naibenta na kasi nila” bulong ni Sehun sa kaibigan. Malakas na ang sounds sa loob ng gymnasium at imbis na sumagot ay tumango nalang ito sa kaibigan.

 

Pagkatapos ng tatlong banda ay nagkahiwalay si Sehun at Jongin. Di talaga sanay sa siksikan si Sehun kaya nang naramandan ni Jongin na wala na ito sa kanyang tabi, di na niya hinanap. _Mamaya nalang pagkatapos ng concert, magkikita din naman kami._

Sa wakas, nagseset up na ang pinakaaantay niyang banda. Sulit ang concert dahil apat na banda tapos tig limang kanta daw lahat. Tila nalalasing sa ganda ng musika si Jongin at nawalan na ito ng pakielam sa mga katabi, siksikan man at nagtutulakan.

 

Inihahanda na niya ang kanyang puso para makikanta sa December Avenue nang nakarinig siya ng pamilyar na tawa sa kanyang bandang kanan. _Kilala ko yun a, narinig ko na yang tawang ‘yan._

Dahan-dahan siyang lumingon sa kanan at tama nga ang hinala, si Kuya Baekhyun nga niya ang tumatawa. Parang nag slow mo ang lahat. Kung kanina’y nalasing na siya sa tugtog, ngayon parang naiakyat na siya sa langit sa sa’ya.

 

Busy si Kuya Baekhyun makipaglokohan kasama ang kanyang mga dating kaklase. Oo nga pala, dito rin siya nag aral dati.

 

Di pa siya napansin nung una pero sa kinagulat ni Jongin na medyo napatagal narin ang titig kay Baekhyun ay nagkatinginan sila. Ngumiti si Baekhyun nang paboritong ngiti ni Jongin, yung abot mata at yung nagiging isang linya nalang ang mata nito.

 

You slow down then you speed up nga naman, kung kanina ay slow mo, ngayon at bigla nalang tumabi si Baekhyun sa binata at with matching akbay pa.

 

“Huuuuuuy Nini! Sino kasama mo?” malugod na tinanong ni Baekhyun.

 

Di makapag-isip ng direcho si Jongin. Ramdam niya yung bigat ng bisig ni Baekhyun na nakaakbay sa kaniya. Di niya alam ang sasabihin kaya tumawa nalang siya. _Hehe._

 

“Okay lang, dito nalang ako? Samahan kita” tanong ng mas nakatatanda. May gusto pa ata siyang idagdag pero lumabas na ang banda at nag umpisa na kumanta.

 

Hindi naman madramang bata si Jongin, dati gustong-gusto pa nga niya ang pop songs dahil madali sayawin. Mahilig kasing sumayaw si Jongin. Napalitan na ng pagsayaw ang hilig niyang paglaro niya ng kotse-kotsehan noon. Isang araw habang nagsasampay ng mga damit, narinig niya sa dumadaang tricycle ang kantang Sa Ngalan ng Pag-ibig at simula nun ay naging paborito na niya ito.

 

_Kung gaano pa niya mas naging paborito ang Jollibee Chicken Joy;_

_At kung paano niya naging paboritong tao si Kuya Baekhyun._

Konti lamang ang mga bagay na pinahahalagahan sa buhay ni Jongin, ang pamilya niya, ang mga kotse-kotsehan niya, ang pagsasayaw, at si Baekhyun.

 

 

**Smart Phone**

**22 si Baekhyun, 13 si Jongin**

Bente minuto sa banyo para makapaghanda pumasok -  konting gel sa buhok, mga limang spray ng padalang pabango ni tatay at isang tingin sa salamin kung mukha na siyang presentable. Hay, binata na si Jongin.

 

Gaya ng karamihan sa kanilang paaralan, si Sehun at Jongin pilit nakikisama sa uso pero _on a budget._ Sayang naman ang _looks_ nila kung hindi nila ito gagamitin diba? Sabi nga ni Tita Badette, “Mga hijo, nasa nagdadala yan! Di kailangan mamahalin ang gamit o suot kung mukha naman niyo ang titignan!” sabay kurot sa tagiliran ng dalawang nagtatangkarang mga binata.

 

Kuntento naman si Jongin kung anong meron siya pero may isang bagay siyang gusto talaga makuha: isang smart phone. Nakagawa na ata siya ng mahabang listahan ng pros at cons sa pagbili nito, handa nang ilipat sa PowerPoint para ipakita sa Tatay, Tito at Tita. Kung di sila mapapayag, may plan B naman siya, lumuhod at magmakaawa. “ _Taaaaaaaay, sige na please, kailangan ko ‘toooooooo”_

Isa pa palang senyales ng pagbibinata ni Jongin ay ang pagiging madrama. Ewan ba ni Aling Badette san napulot ng pamangkin niya ito. Baka kakasama kay Jongdae kung ano ano ang nakikita ng binata?

 

Kailangan naman talaga ni Jongin ng bagong cellphone. Huli niya ay Nokia pa, yun kasi ang mura sa Saudi. Di pa ata umabot yung balita doon sa tatay niya na iPhone or Android na ang labanan ngayon, hindi Nokia o Ericsson.

 

Nang inilatag na niya ang kahalagahan ng isang smart phone, napabilib ang tatay niya. Natatawa man ito habang nakikinig pero nabilib sa effort ng kanyang anak.

 

“Tay, okay ‘to kasi malaki yung memory pwede ko lagyan ng games, music, machcheck ko po yung homeworks ko sa email at sa FB group ng klase, at yung camera! Nako tay, sobrang linaw. Makakapagvideo call tayo, at di pixelated!” Yes naman, smooth Jongin Kim!

 

“O siya sige, napaniwala mo na ako President Kim” pabirong sinabi ng tatay niya. “Kaso 10,000 pesos lang kaya kong ibigay. Kung 18,000 pesos yan, pagipunan mo yung nalalabing 8 libo. Okay lang ba?”

 

Wow 10,000 pesos! Tuwang-tuwa si Jongin! Sa sobrang excited di niya na narinig na kailangan niya pa pagipunan at 8,000 pa. Natapos na ang video call nila ng tatay niya at naibalita na niya ito kay Sehun nang narealize niya ito.

 

_Jongin: UY PUMAYAG SI TATAY MAY 10K NAKO PAMBILI NG BAGONG PHONE!_

_Sehun: Ayus bro. Kaso diba almost 20k yung gusto mong unit? So paano???_

_Jongin: ?????? Nani??????_

_Sehun: Di mo na naman inintindi sinabi sayo? O naexcite ka at naibaba mo ang tawag?_

_Jongin: BRO PAANO AKO KUKUHA NG 8K PA???_

_Sehun: Pagusapan natin bukas sa school._

 

 

Nakaupo sa isang bangko sa labas ng canteen ang magkaibang. Daanan ito ng mga studyante at tila dito sila makakakuha ng ideya kung paano makakakuha ng pera.

 

“Paano kaya kung gumawa ka ng project at homework ng mga kaklase natin?” alok ni Sehun.

 

“Bro wala nga akong sariling computer. Baka lalo ako mahirapan. Sarili ko ngang projects hirap ako ipaprint eh” sagot ni Jongin.

 

“Sumali ka dun sa dance contest o kaya sa Mr. Lakandula and Ms. Lakambini balita ko may cash prize yun!” napatayo pa si Sehun sa sobrang excited sa sinabi.

 

“Sehun naman eh” sabay hila sa binti ng kaibigan.

 

Naubusan na ng options si Sehun at napahingang “E ano? Magbenta ka nalang ng chichirya sa klase. Tubuan mo para kumita ka.”

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ng binata at siya naman ang napatayo ngayon. “Tama bro!!! Papasama ako kay Kuya Baek sa palengke sa mga suki nila para mura ko lang mabili!!!”

 

“Ayan, ayan, Kuya Baek na naman!” napailing nalang si Sehun. Alam naman niyang maliban sa kaniya natutunan na niyang si Kuya Baek ang isa pang importanteng tao sa buhay ng kanyang matalik na kaibigan.

 

 

 

Mabenta ang tatlo-lima na bentahan ni Jongin. Tatlong chichirya sa halagang limang piso. Pero naisip niya kailangan pa niya magdagdag ng ibebenta. Nasubukan narin niya magbenta ng pad paper sa klase. Kumita rin siya pero di niya kasi mabibili ang cellphone sa makatapusan dahil kulang pa sya ng 4 na libo.

 

“Nay Gema, ano po bang specialty niyo na tingin niyong pwede kong ibenta?” tanong ni Jongin sa kanyang tita noong gabing iyon.

 

“Ulam ba anak? O merienda? Kakanin?” mabait na sinagot ang tanong niya.

 

“LECHE FLAN AT YEMA!” sabay nilang sinabi.

 

Ayun na nga, tinuruan ni Aling Badette with her secret and special recipe, ang kanyang pinakamamahal na pamangkin. Nakinig ng mabuti si Jongin at nagsusulat sa notebook para di makalimutan ang sangkap.

 

“O ayan tapos na, patikman mo na sa Kuya Jongdae mo sa taas!” bigkas ng tiyahin habang nilalapag ang mga nagawa sa hapag kainan.

 

Maingat na inakyat ng binata ang isang llanera ng leche flan at ilang pirasong yema. Pakatok palang siya nang biglang nagulat dahil bumukas ang pinto. Mas ikinagulat pa niya na si Kuya Baek niya ang sumalubong sa kanya.

 

Para bang commercial sa TV, yung slow mo, may hangin effect pa sa buhok ni Kuya Baek tapos

Parang may spotlight na nakatutok sa kanya.

 

“Uy Jongin ano yan merienda?” sinilip ni Baekhyun ang hawak ng mas nakababata.

 

“Wow! Paborito ko to!!!” Sa sobrang pagkabighani, di namalayan ni Jongin na wala na pala siyang hawak. Nanatili pa rin siya sa kanyang kinatatayuan hanggang sa narinig niya ang kanyang pinsan na pinagsasabihan ang kaibigan.

 

“Hoy Baekhyun, kakasabi mo lang nung isang araw masakit ngipin mo a! Dahan-dahan lang kasi sa matatamis!” Bumalik sa kama si Jongdae habang inumpisahan tikman ang yema.

 

“Wow! Special recipe to ni mama no?” tanong niya sa pinsan.

 

“Opo kuya, pero ako ang nagluto. Pumayag kasi si Tita na ituro sakin para makabenta ako, pangdagdag sa pambili ng cellphone sana” mahinang sagot ni Jongin.

 

“SARAAAAAAAAAAP PARE!” parang sinasapian si Baekhyun, nakapikit pa habang sumusubo ulit ng kutsaritang leche flan.

 

“Nako Jongin! Kahit makaipon ka na, wag mo itigil ang pagbenta. Ang sarap talaga! Gawin mong negosyo. Si Tita Badette kasi bihira lang magluto, pero kung kaya mo naman pala, pagkakitaan mo na! Kahit tanong ko pa kay mama, para ibenta namin sa tindahan! Okay ba?” sabay kindat ni Baekhyun kay Jongin.

 

Hala jusko puso ng binata. Di niya alam kung tatakbo siya palabas para umiyak sa saya at kilig o maghahanap siya ng brown paper bag para makahinga ng maayos. Iba talaga ang epekto ni Kuya Baekhyun niya sa kanya. Tipong kaya niyang ibigay ang lahat para lang makitang masaya siya…

 

At ayun na nga ang nasabi niya… ng malakas. “Kuya, sige bigyan kita free taste marami naman kami niluto sa baba eh. Di rin po ako magaling sa math, pero kung tutulungan niyo ako para gawin itong business, payag ako.” _Nice one, Jongin Kim. Di dahil mas bata ka, di ka pwede dumamoves._

“Walang problema, sari-sari store King ata ‘tong kausapn mo” umakbay si Baekhyun habang sinabi ito sa napakasayang binata.

 

_Tignan mo nga naman o, makakabili na siya ng bagong cellphone, kikita pa siya ng pera, nakahanap pa siya ng rason para makasama si Kuya Baekhyun niya. Lord, birthday ba niya?_

**Pangangaroling**

“Pare please, wag ako. Pumipiyok piyok pa boses natin tapos gusto mong mangaroling? Di nga natin to ginagawa tuwing Pasko e. Anong pumasok sa isip mo at bigla mong napagtripan?” Nakaharang si Jongin sa gate ng bahay nila Sehun dahil alam niyang any time pwede itong isara ng kaibigan. Di ito impressed sa biglang aya ng kaibigan.

 

“Ano kasi bro. Diba yung kita ko sa leche flan, pinambili ko ng pang regalo. Kaso ano…” sabay kamot sa ulo.

“Huhulaan ko ha. Baekhyun Byun?” sabay taas ng kilay sa matalik na kaibigan.

 

“Gusto ko kasi siya bigyan ng magandang regalo, okay? Tapos plano ko bumili araw-araw sa tinda nilang puto bumbong at bibingka. Sige na please? Libre pa kita!”

 

“Jongin! Alas 3 ng umaga yung simbang gabi. Maawa ka naman sa akin?” tumaas na ng konti ang boses ni Sehun, pero hanggang dun lang ‘yun, di naman niya kaya magalit sa kaibigan. In love eh, anong ikakagalit niya dun?

 

“O ganto bro, papayag ako. Pero! Pero…”

 

“Pero?” pabulong na sagot ng nakatungong si Jongin. Unti unti niyang inangat ang ulo para makita ang tingin ng kaibigan.

 

“Sa Fiesta, umamin ka na kay Kuya Baekhyun na crush mo siya.”

 

“SEHUN NAMAN!”

 

“Oo o hindi lang naman! Bro, aamin ka lang naman, di naman kayo ikakasal! At chaka obvious na obvious ka na naman eh! Mas marami ka pa ngang nabigay na pagkain sa kanya kesa kay Kuya Jongdae no.”

 

“Para san bang aamin pa?” nagpapanic na sagot ni Jongin. Nabitawan na niya ang hawak sa gate dahil palakad lakad na siya sa harap ni Sehun habang nagaantay ng sagot sa tanong.

 

“Edi inamin mo narin sa sarili mong gusto mo nga siya! Ang tagal ko nang nag-iintay na sabihin mo sakin. Kung hindi pa kita iipitin ng ganito di ka aamin! Ikaw talaga bro. Wag ka mag-alala, suportahan kita. Basta ako ha? Pag nahanap ko narin akin, all out support ka rin dapat.” Inakbayan ni Sehun ang kaibigan para tumigil na ito sa kakapabalik balikd ng lakad. Pumasok sila sa bahay at gumawa ng game plan.

 

 

**Special Suman**

**23 si Baekhyun, 14 si Jongin**

Mahigit dalawang buwan rin na nag ipon ng lakas ng loob si Jongin. Sinamahan siyang mangaroling at magsimbang gabi ni Sehun kaya dapat sumunod siya sa usapan. Ang Fiesta sa bayan nila ay laging natatapat sa ikalawang linggo ng Pebrero. Malas or swerte nga naman ng binata at ngayon taon ay eksakto itong ipagdiriwang sa Valentine’s day.

 

Ang plano ay magluluto siya, iimbitahin niya si Kuya Baekhyun pumunta at paghahainan ng mga paborito nitong pagkain. Pagkatapos ay aabutan niya ito ng personalized Valentine’s day card at doon siya aamin.

 

Simple lang nung pnlano nila. Pero nakakakaba. Dagdag din ang pagod kasi di madali iluto ang Chicken Pastel at Seafood Paella ha. Nagresearch pa ang binata ng masarap na dessert dahil alam niyang mahilig sa matamis si Baekhyun. Napagdesisyunan niyang gagawa siya ng suman na ihuhulma niyang puso na may halong leche flan at pastillas sa loob with matching tsokolate de batirol.

 

Isang beses lang naman siya aamin eh, go big or go home nga naman, sabi ni Sehun.

 

Alas-singko pa lang ng umaga gising na ang magkaibigan, kasama ni Aling Badette mamalengke ng mga sangkap. Mag aalas-dose na ito natapos magluto, kaunting oras lang ang naiwan para makaligo at magpapogi.

 

 _“E ano naman kung mas matanda siya? Di naman tinatanong yung edad pag nag i-I love you ah! Ano yun? I love you kahit 23 ako at 14 ka kaya 9 years ang age gap natin?”_ malokong sinabi ni Sehun isang araw na nagdadalawang isip si Jongin.

 

“Bro, mas mahirap pag tinago mo lang yan sa sarili mo. Mabuti nang ipakita mo sa kaniya na buong puso mong ginagawa lahat nang ito kasi gusto mong lagi siyang masaya.” Itong si Sehun Oh talaga, palabiro pero pag nagsiryoso, diretso hanggang kaluluwa ang mga hirit.

 

 

Mag aalas tres na ng hapon, wala pang dumadating na Baekhyun Byun. Kinakabahan na si Jongin dahil di niya alam kung darating pa ba. Hindi naman daw maghahanda ang pamilya Byun, so nasaan na si Kuya?

 

Nawawalan na ng pag-asa ang binata, naramdaman narin niya ang pagod. Nakaupo ito sa bangko sa may garahe habang nakatingin sa bukas na gate. Maya maya lamang ay naririnig na niya ang tawa ng kanyang pinsan. _Hala, sana kasama na niya._ Gustong masuka at tumakbo palayo ni Jongin sa kaba. “Pero hindi. Andito na eh. Itatawid ko na to.” sabi niya sa kanyang sarili.

 

Papasok ng gate ang kuya niya nang napansin na may kasamang dalawang dalaga. Base sa usapan ng apat, Angel at Misha ang pangalan ng kasamang mga bisita.

 

“Kaklase lang nila ‘yan!” sinabi ni Jongin sa sarili, para di panghinaan ng loob.

 

“Mamaaaa! Mga blockmates po namin.” Pinakilala ni Jongdae ang mga kaklase sa kanyang nanay. Agad naman silang pinaupo sa hapag kainan para makakain na.

 

“Ang tipid naman ng date niyo, Jongdae! Kung ikaw ang nobyo ko bbreakan kita kasi Valentine’s na Valentine’s sa fiesta mo ako dadalin!” pabirong sabi ni Aling Gema habang hinahainan sila ng kanin.

 

Nakangisi lang si Jongdae pero muntik nang mabuga ni Baekhyun ang iniinom na tubig. Sayang nga lang ay di ito nakita ni Jongin na busy magsandok ng ulam sa kusina. Pero malinaw niyang narinig na date ito.

_“Oo nga naman Jongin Kim, Valentine’s day, malamang may date si Kuya Baekhyun. Sa ganda at gwapo niyang yan? Mababakante ba siya?”_ Ngayon, gusto na talaga niyang umiyak at tanggapin ang pagkatalo.

 

Habang nilalapag ang mga putahe sa lamesa ay pinaupo rin si Jongin ng kanyang tita. “Nako di pa yan kumakain! Inaantay ata kayo!”

 

Si Jongin naman, walang nagawa kung hindi ay sumunod. Malas nga lang niya ay katapat niya sa lamesa si Kuya Baekhyun at si Angel, o Angela o kung ano man ang pangalan niya. Hindi pa agad napansin ni Baekhyun ang mga handa sa kanyang harapan dahil walang tigil ang pagkwento ng katabing dalaga. Unti unting sumasandok si Baekhyun at naglalagay sa kanyang plato habang tumatango at nakikinig sa kwento.

 

Natigil lang magsalita ang dalaga dahil nagumpisa nang kumain ang katabing si Baekhyun. Agad namang nanlaki ang mata ng binata ng narealize ang kinakain.

 

“Seafood Paella!!! Bihira lang ‘to lutuin ni Tita! Buti nalang talaga dito ako namiesta!” ang lakas ng boses ng binata sa sobrang saya niya.

 

Galing sa kusina ay naglakad papalapit sa lamesa si Aling Gema at sinabing “Di ka naman ibang tao hijo. At si Jongin yung nagimbita sayo, siya rin ang nagluto niyan, inalalayan ko lang.”

 

Napatigil sa pagsubo ng isang punong kutsara si Jongin dahil naramdaman niyang lahat ng mata ay nakatingin sa kanya. Napa _hehehe_ nalang ito at tinuloy ang pagkain. Sa pangalawang beses sa araw na iyon, di na naman niya nakita ang maliit na ngiti ni Baekhyun.

 

Tapos na kumain si Jongin pero nagkkwentuhan pa ang magkakaklase kaya minabuti nitong maghugas na lamang ng plato sa kusina. Nagearphones ito para naman di niya marinig ang puso niyang kasalukuyang nawawasak.

 

Mabilis siyang nadala sa mga kanta, di niya alam may nakatayo na pala sa kanyang tabi. Pinagmamasdan siya at pinapakinggan ang kanyang mini heartbreak concert.

Nakapikit pa siya nung dumating na ang chorus ng kanta ang ginawang mic yung pangkuskos ng mga hugasin.

 

_Hanggang sa dulo ng ating walang hanggan_

_Hanggang ang puso'y wala ng nararamdaman_

_Kahit matapos ang magpakailan pa man_

_Ako'y maghihintay sa ngalan ng pag-ibig_

Nagulat nalang siya ng may sumiko sa kanya. “Ako na nga diyan, magconcert ka nalang sa gilid.” Nakangiting sinabi ni Baekhyun kay Jongin.

 

Nang tumayo sa mesa si Jongin, di niya nakita na hinabol siya ng tingin ni Baekhyun. Di alam ng nakatatanda pero naramdaman niyang kinakailangan niyang magexplain sa binata na hindi naman niya ka-date si Angel.

 

Ayaw mag-assume ni Baekhyun pero maraming beses nang pinakita ni Jongin na mahalaga siya sa kanya, gaya ng pagluto ng paborito niyang mga ulam. Kaya naman ng makahanap ng dahilan para matakasan si Angel, pumunta ito sa kusina para puntahan si Jongin.

 

“K-k-kuya, okay ll-lang, patapos na naman ako dito” nangingig na sagot ni Jongin.

 

“Edi mas lalo nang ako nalang, makatulong man lang ako sa’yo. Dami mo nang ginawang maganda para sakin, tanggapin  mo na ‘tong maliit na tulong ko bilang thank you. Okay, Nini?” bumaba ng kaunti si Baekhyun para tignan ng diretso sa mata si Jongin habang sinasabi iyon.

 

Hindi na kumanta si Jongin pero nakatayo lamang siya sa tabi ng mas nakatatanda. Inantay niya itong matapos maghugas at chaka inayang umupo sa bangko sa may garahe. Sumunod naman si Baekhyun ng walang tanong-tanong. Sobrang busy magkwentuhan nina Angel, Misha at Jongdae na di nila napansing lumabas ang kaibigan.

 

Pinauna ni Jongin si Baekhyun dahil kukunin niya ang hinandang special suman, tsokolate at yung Valentine’s day card. _Heto na, showtime._

Papalapit siya ng nakita niyang nagccellphone si Baekhyun, pero agad naman itong inilagay sa bulsa at kinuha ang buhat na plato ni Jongin.

 

“Wow Jongin, bagong ibebenta mo ba ‘to? Tapos free taste ‘to?” malokong sinabi ni Baekhyun. Ayan na naman yang ngiti niya na abot mata na abot hanggang kadulu-duluhan ng puso at kaluluwa ng binatang si Jongin.

 

“Oo, ay, hindi, hindi ito free taste kuya. Imbento ko ito, para sa’yo. Happy fiesta kuya.” Di ata kayang umupo ni Jongin sa tabi ni Baekhyun kaya tumayo nalang ito sa harap ng nakatatanda, nagaantay na matikman nito ang nalutong special suman.

 

“Mmmmmm ang sarap! Tapos may ternong batirol pa! Papatabain mo talaga ako Jongin ha?” ani ni Baekhyun na sarap na sarap sa kinakain.

 

“Ano kuya, kasi…” nanghina ang mga tuhod ni Jongin ng biglang binaba ni Baekhyun ang plato at nakikinig lang sa kanyang susunod na sasabihin.

 

Kinailangan na niyang umupo dahil di niya alam kung nanghihina lang siya sa kaba o ano. Bigla niyang inilabas ang Valentine’s card at iniabot kay Baekhyun.

 

Dahan-dahang binuksan ni Baekhyun ang card at binasa ng malakas ang nakasulat.

 

 _“Sabihin sa akin lahat ng lihim mo, iingatan ko  
Ibaling sa akin ang problema mo, kakayanin ko_ ”

 

“Wow, ang bata mo pa para makilala ang Imago ah!” hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang ulo ni Jongin at ginulo ang buhok. Hindi niya alam ang tamang reaksyon o ang dapat sabihin. May luhang namumuo sa kanyang mga mata, _happy tears._ Di niya alam kung bakit, pero masaya siya at nagpapasalamat siyang may taong matiyagang nagpapakita na mahalaga siya.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day rin, Jongin.”

**Isang Linggong Pag...amin**

**24 si Baekhyun, 15 si Jongin**

“Bro, nabalitaan mo ba, si Ms. Kwon, ikakasal na?” Nagising si Jongin sa kanyang pagiidlip sa library.

 

“Oo nga daw. Narinig ko kanina. Tapos?” humihikab na sinagot ni Jongin.

 

“Alam mo ba sino ang papakasalan niya? Dati niyang studyante! Naalala mo yung High School Reunion na naganap dito? Doon sila nagkita ulit tapos ayun! Nagkamabutihan! 15 years ang agwat bro!”

 

“O ano ngayon?” kunwaring patay malisya pero alam na ni Jongin kung saan pupunta ang usapang ito.

 

“15 years age gap nagkakatuluyan. Paano pa yung 9 years! Tapos matagal na kayong magkakilala? Bro, ligawan mo na!”

 

Sanay na si Jongin sa mga gantong pangungulit ng matalik na kaibigan kaya bigla nalang itong tumayo at dire-direchong naglakad papalayo.

 

_Posible nga kaya? Pagbigyan kaya ako ni Kuya Baekhyun?_

~~~

Nilalagnat si Jongin kaya dalawang araw na siyang hindi pumapasok. Nasa kama lang siya buong araw dahil ayaw niya mahawaan ang Tita Gema niya at Kuya Jongdae. Bigla siyang nagising sa kalagitnaan ng gabi at minabuting kumuha ng tubig sa kusina. Nang pabalik na sa kwarto ay narinig niya ang kanyang Kuya Jongdae na nagkkwento sa kanyang mama: “Nagulat sila lahat. Hindi alam ng mama niya tinuloy parin pala ang pagpetisyon sa kanila.”

 

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung sino ang pinaguusapan. Baka nga nagdedeliryo lang siya sa taas ng lagnat at hindi totoong si Kuya Jongdae ang nagsasalita.

 

“Mabuti narin yun para sa kanila, kung mas magandang kinabukasan ang maibibigay, sino ba namang hihindi diba? Malungkot lang kasi biglaan” sagot ng kanyang Tita Gema.

 

“Paano nga pala yung bahay at sari-sari store? Ibebenta o ipapaubaya sa kamag-anak?” dagdag niya.

 

 _Sari-sari store?_ Medyo kinabahan na si Jongin dahil iisa lang naman ang sikat na tindahan sa Tatalon.

 

“Hindi pa alam, baka ipaubaya yung bahay. Pero yung tindahan, isasara na” malungkot na isinagot ni Jongdae. “Ang bilis mama, nagiyakan nga lang kami kanina. Kahit sabihin mong matanda na kami, nagttrabaho na, lumaki akong kasama siya eh. Para ko na siyang kapatid.”

 

Naririnig ni Jongin ang singhot at hikbi ng pinsan. Kahit walang pangalan ay alam na niya kung sino ang tinutukoy nito.

 

_Sana nga, nagdedeliryo lang ako._

 

 

Dalawang linggo at tinanggap na ni Jongin na hindi isang masamang panaginip ang narinig noong gabing may sakit siya. Tunay ngang aalis papuntang Amerika sila Baekhyun. Yung kapatid pala ni Aling Badette, matagal na silang napetisyon pero sa tagal ay nalimutan na nila ito.

 

Isang araw, dumating ang sulat mula sa Embassy at dali-dali silang pinapapuntang Amerika sa katapusan ng Abril.

 

_Ano ba yan, di man lang pinaabot sa birthday ni Baekyun. Ni Kuya Baekhyun._

Sa loob ng limang araw… sa nilalabing limang araw ni Baekhyun sa Pilipinas, kailangang ipakita ni Jongin na nahulog na siya kay Baekhyun. Hindi na niya maisip kung anong pwedeng gawin, kaya _to the rescu_ e si Sehun.

“Bat di mo ipaalala sa kanya lahat ng mga napagdaanan mo kaya umabot ka dito?”

 

Lunes, tanghalian, inabutan ng Jollibee Chickenjoy meal ni Jongin si Baekhyun. Nagulat ito nang makita ang nakababata na nakasuot ng maskara ni Jollibee na malungkot.

 

“Jongin, anong pauso yan?” natatawang sinabi ng tindero.

 

“‘Eto ako pag umalis ka. Sadbee na kumakain ng chickensad.”

 

 _ANO DAW???_ Gustong tumawa ng malakas ni Baekhyun pero malungkot na nga yung isa, pagtatawanan pa niya. Inabot niya ang maskara at tinanggal ito sa mukha ni Jongin.

 

“Wag ka ngang ganyan. Di naman end of the world no. Makakapagusap naman tayo sa Facebook o sa chat.” Ayaw niyang makitang malungkot si Jongin dahil bata pa lang, wala na itong ginawa kung hindi ang pasayahin si Baekhyun. Ayaw naman niya maging unfair.

 

“Ikaw naaalala ko pag Jollibee ang kinakain ko eh. Wala, mamamayat na ako kasi di nako makakakain ng Jollibee pag nawala ka” nakasimangot na sinabi ni Jongin.

 

“Bakit kasi aalis ka pa? Sana mawala na ang Jollibee, wag ka lang umalis.”

 

Walang nasagot si Baekhyun at nakatungong naglakad pauwi ang maiiwang si Jongin.

 

 

Martes, maagang pumunta sa tindahan ni Aling Badette si Jongin para pakyawin lahat ng natitirang mga Hopia. Nagresign na sa trabaho si Baekhyun at siya ang toka sa pagsimot ng mga paninda sa kanilang tindahan bago sila lumipad pa-Amerika. Di na niya tinanong si Jongin bakit binili ang lahat ng hopia kasi alam naman niyang gusto lang siya tulungan ng binata.

 

Bago umalis sinabihan ni Jongin si Baekhyun ng “Sana di ka nalang parang hopia, para di ako umasa ng matagal na panahon tapos iiwan mo lang naman pala” sabay takbo papalayo.

 

Di na nakuhang sumagot ni Baekhyun. Ano naman nga ang isasagot niya diba? Nagpaasa ba talaga siya?

 

 

Miyerkules, kumakain ng almusal ang pamilya ni Baekhyun nang nakita niya ang pamilyar na _heart shaped_ na suman. Nakita na niya ito dati. Ah, special Valentine’s suman ni Jongin. Pagkaupo sa hapag kainan may iniabot na papel ang kanyang mama at sinabing “galing dun sa nagbigay”.

 

Pagbukas ng papel natawa ng malakas si Baekhyun sa nakasulat: “ _Sabi ng matatanda, ang sino mang kumain ng kakain ay mapapaamo sila sa taong gumawa nito.”_

_“Mas sinarapan ko rin, baka sakaling maisip ng pamilya mong di na kayo umalis.”_

Huwebes, di na nakagawa ng leche flan si Jongin dahil kulang na siya sa oras at budget. Wala na siyang maisip na ibibigay kay Kuya Baekhyun. Sobrang lungkot na niya dahil bukas, aalis na siya.

 

Bigla niyang naalala yung isang kantang paborito ni Sehun. Agad niya itong sinulat sa papel na korteng puso. Buti nalang maliit ang sulat niya at nagkasiya ang lyrics!

 

 _Minsan lang nagsama sa lunes aalis ka na, salamat narin ikaw ay nakilala.  
  
Doon mag-ingat ka (San ka man magpunta)  
Matulog maaga (Para di mamutla)  
Huwag masyadong magpupuyat  
Inom gamot pag nilalagnat  
  
Sayang din talaga  
Pag kausap ka'y sarap sa tenga  
Ngiti mong kay ganda  
Siguradong mami-miss kita  
  
Minsan lang nagsama  
Sa ferris wheel tabi kita_  
_Salamat na rin extended version pa_

Mag aalas diyes na ng gabi nang nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob si Jongin pumunta sa bahay nila Kuya Baekhyun. Buong linggong andun ang pinsan niya para tumulong magligpit at magempake. Alam naman niyang lungkot na lungkot ang kanyang pinsan kaya hinayaan nalang ni Tita Gema ito.

 

Kumakain ng hopia si Jongdae nang kumatok si Jongin sa pinto nila Baekhyun.

 

“Uy Jongin, ikaw pala” mukhang pagod na si Kuya Baekhyun, biglaan ang alis, biglaan din ang pag aayos ng lahat. Parang maga pa ang mata nito. _Ano ‘to nag iyakan pa ata ang magbestfriend?_

 

Medyo napatagal ata ang titig ni Jongin sa mukha ng mas nakatatanda nang nagsalita muli ito. “Pasok ka, kumakain pinsan mo sa loob. Patapos narin kami magligpit. Tatambay nalang kami hanggang mag umaga. Pwede naman kasing sa eroplano nako bumawi ng tulog.”

 

Binuksan na ng lubusan ni Baekhyun ang pinto senyales na pumasok na si Jongin pero nagsalita ito bigla “Tatawag kasi si tatay maya maya, kailangan ko bumalik sa bahay. May bibigay lang ulit ako” sabay abot ng card na korteng puso.

 

“Ano na naman to Jongin?” tanong ni Baekhyun.Tatlong araw ba naman na sunod sunod ang bisita at paghihirit sa kanya ni Jongin kaya di na sya nagulat sa nangyari. Di niya aamining inantay niya ito pumunta buong araw.

 

“May lyrics ulit ng kanta sa loob. Bagay kasi yun ang gusto ko talagang sabihin sa’yo. At chaka…”

 

“At chaka ano?” sabay taas ng kilay ni Baekhyun. Pinipilit niyang hindi ngumiti pero di niya mapigilan. Sino ba naman ang hindi matutuwa na may taong tulad ni Jongin na _mageeffort_ para sa kanya?

 

“Puso ko nga pala yan. Dalhin mo sa Amerika… Ibalikmonalangpagkayamonaakomahalin. Bye Kuya!” sabay takbo ng matulin.

 

Medyo naslow si Baekhyun sa narinig. Pero o sige na, aamin na niyang mamimiss niya si Jongin at ang mga _damoves_ niya.

 

Friday morning, bakasyon naman kaya napatagal ang video call ng mag ama. Alas tres na ata natapos magkwentuhan kaya tinanghali ng gising si Jongin.

 

Pagmulat niya, may nakatabing isang kahon ng hopia sa tabi niya na may nakadikit na matingkad na dilaw na papel “Salamat narin extended version pa, Jongin. Aral ka mabuti wag puro ligaw! ;) Sana maenjoy mo ‘tong goodbye gift kong hopia. Sana wag mo isiping hopia ako ha! Haha! Ingat ka rin!”

 

Ngayon lang nagdamot sa talang buhay niya si Jongin. Tinipid niya ang bawat piraso ng hopia, ninamnam ang bawat kagat dahil alam niyang pag naubos ito, wala nang susunod. Wala na nga talaga si Kuya Baekhyun.

 

 

Malapit na magpasukan, third year high school na si Jongin. Naglilinis sila ng bahay ng kanyang Kuya Jongdae para daw bagong simula. Pero ang totoo, nagbabawas ng kalat para may space para sa bagong mga itatambak na bagay.

 

“Ano to?” Nakita ng pinsan habang nag-aayos ng kwarto. Nakita niya ang lumang bag ng nakababata na may malaking notebook na parang scrapbook sa loob.

 

“Wala yan!” sabay inagaw.

 

Nag-agawan sila at nang buksan ni Jongdae ay nakita ang scrapbook na andoon lahat ng mga nabili ni Jongin sa tindahan ni Baekhyun. Mga balot ng candies, isang parte ng karton ng hopia, yung tissue ng Jollibee, at sa dulo ang note ni Baekhyun kay Jongin.

 

“Nako ‘Insan, ingat ka, mahirap ang umasa” siryosong sinabi ni Jongdae sa binata. Di mapinta ni Jongin kung malungkot o di natutuwa ang kanyang kuya sa nakita.

 

_Di naman ako umaasa eh, gusto ko lang itago yung mga alala na pinasaya ako ni Kuya Baekhyun. Yun lang yun._

 

 

**Kasalukuyan.**

**27 si Baekhyun, 18 si Jongin.**

**“** Sir Junmyeon, paalala ko lang po na naka leave ako bukas. May pinapasamahan po kasi sa akin yung pinsan ko eh” paalam ni Jongin sa kanyang manager sa Jollibee Tatalon branch.

 

“Mabuti yan! Kahit kailan di mo pa naman nagamit leaves mo. Sige lang, deserve mo yan!”

 

Naglalakad pauwi si Jongin nang nakauwi siya ng text message, di niya kilala ang number kaya akala niya si Sehun na nangloloko lang.

 

_“Hi Jongin! See you tom?”_

Nakauwi na’t pahiga na sa kama nang makatanggap ulit siya ng pangalawang text mula sa parehas na numero.

 

_“This is Jongin, right? Please reply ”_

_Aba loko ‘tong si Sehun dami na namang time ah!_

 

Nagreply tuloy siya ng “ _Sehun Oh, itulog mo na yan o di kaya share mo nalang yung load na ginagasta mo sa pangloloko sakin?! Good night!”_

Mabilis namang sumagot ang katext niya ng “ _Huh? Di ako si Sehun. Sorry, akala ko binigay ni Dae sayo number ko. Kuya Baekhyun ‘to. Papasama sana ako bukas?”_

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin. Ay ang tanga naman talaga??? Malamang _see you tom_ kasi magkikita kami bukas? Hay nako Jongin Kim!

 

_“Sobrang sorry Kuya Baek!!! Oo, sa may SM tayo magkikita diba?”_

_“Yup, 11am sana para marami tayo magawa? Tulog ka na galing ka pang work. See you ulit!”_

Pagkatapos ng tatlong taon, magkikita na ulit sila.

 

Alas-5 ng umaga palang nagising na si Jongin. Hindi naman siya masyadong excited no? Pinilit niyang matulog ulit pero iniwan na siya ng antok kaya minabuti niyang maghanap nalang ng susuotin para sa _date,_ este, pagkikita nila ni Baekhyun.

 

Dahil 18 na siya, siguro naman pwede nang tanggalin ang _Kuya?_ Mamaya tatanungin niya ito kung pwedeng Baekhyun nalang ang itawag niya sa kanya.

 

Alam naman ni Jongin na 10 pa nagbubukas ang SM pero nagmamadali siyang umalis ng bahay wala pang 9 ng umaga. Di na siya mapakali. Wala naman siyang pasma sa kamay pero basa na ito ng pawis.

 

Nakaupo sa isang milk tea shop si Jongin at tumitingin sa Facebook para magubos ng oras nang may umupi sa tabi at sumilip sa cellphone niya. Di pa niya ito nakita ng maayos dahil nagulat siya sa lapit nito.

 

“Ano yan?” sabi ng chismosong lalaki.

 

“H-ha?” sabay tago ng cellphone sa dibdib.

 

Nang natawa ang lalaki doon lang niya napansing si Baekhyun na pala yun.

 

“Kuya, sorry, ginulat mo ako. Sandali, bakit ang aga mo?” tanong ng mas bata sa dalawa.

 

“Kasi alam kong aagahan mo. O see, andito ka nga! Anong order mo? Breakfast na muna tayo.”

 

Tumayo na si Baekhyun papuntang counter para umorder. Wow, naaalala pa niya kung paano ako dati? Pramis, hindi talaga kumakabog ang dibdib ni Jongin. Gutom lang ‘to  mawawala din ‘to.

 

Habang kumakain sila ineexplain ni Baekhyun ang mga kailangan nilang gawin ngayong araw. Bibili ng gamit para sa bahay, pupuntang bangko at magpapalit ng pera.

 

“Buong araw ka ba libre?” tanong ni Baekhyun pagkasubo ng isang chicken popper.

 

“Oo, nakaleave ako ngayon” sabay bigay ng matamis na ngiti sa kanyang kaharap.

 

“Salamat ha? Salamat at pumayag ka na samahan ako. Alam kong di naman matagal ang _three years_ pero kasi ang dami nang nagbago dito.”

 

 _Una sa lahat,_ isip ni Jongin, _matagal ang three years para sa isang katulad kong inaantay ka bumalik. At pangalawa, oo marami nang nagbago. College na ako, Baekhyun._

 

Di pa niya kaya sabihin ng harapan kaya hanggang isip nalang muna. Tanging ngiti nalang ang naisagot niya kay Baekhyun.

 

Nagpunta sila sa supermarket para bumili ng pagkain at toiletries ni Baekhyun. Inaabot ni Baekhyun ang lata ng sweet corn pero di talaga siya pinagpala ng Diyos na tumangkad pa. Nagulat nalang siya na may malaking bisig na ang tumapat sa kanya at iniaabot ang lata. Ngumiti lang si Jongin at nauna maglakad sa kabilang pasilyo. _Isa pa sa mga pinagbago ko Baekhyun, ay mas matangkad na ako sayo._

 

Medyo natigilan si Baekhyun sa nangyari. “ _Aba ‘tong batang to, nagpapakita ng muscles niya? Ano ba kala niya sakin maaapektuhan?”_ sabay hawak sa mukang parang naiinitan.

 

_Bata pa ba si Jongin sa mata niya? Kahit mas matangkad, masculado at gumwapo na siya???_

 

Hindi aaminin ni Baekhyun na sa iilang oras pa lamang nilang magkasama ni Jongin ay nagkakainternal struggle na siya. Di niya alam kung tama bang ang desisyon na sa kanya pa nagpasama. Alam naman niyang espesyal siya sa buhay ni Jongin, at alam din niya sa kanyang sarili na _ikinatutuwa_ niya ang lahat ng gawin ni Jongin. _Present tense, dahil counted ang pagpapakitang gilas ni Jongin ngayon. Pati yang pacute na ngiti na kanina pa niya ginagawa. Naku Baekhyun, noong bata siya cute pa talaga. Ngayong tumanda na siya, ibang klaseng cute na._

Sa sobrang _busy_ kakaisip ni Baekhyun ay hindi niya namalayang tumigil sa harapan niya si Jongin at bumunggo siya sa likod nito.

 

“Ay sorry!” sabay nilang sinabi. Nang lumingon ay natawa nalang sila.

 

“Akin na nga yang pinamili mo. Ako na magtutulak ng cart, susundan kita” sagot ng cute pero di na cute na si Jongin.

 

Siyempre nung gabi sa Jollibee parin sila kumain. Meron namang Jollibee sa Amerika pero iba parin ang Jollibee sa Pilipinas. Iba din yunh dulot na saya ng Jollibee kay Jongin kaya dito talaga pinlano ni Baekhyun kumain.

 

_Ang hindi niya alam ay bata pa lang si Jongin, pinalitan na ni Baekhyun ang Jollibee bilang top 1 sa pinakapaborito niya._

Nag Grab ang dalawa pauwi sa bahay ni Baekhyun dahil marami silang dala. Nang naipasok na ang mga napamili, nagpaalam na agad si Jongin dahil may pasok pa siya bukas.

 

“Sige Jongin, salamat ulit ha. Text nalang kita kailan ako ulit magpapasama. Okay lang?”

 

Di na naman nakasagot si Jongin pero ngumiti ito yung abot tenga, yung kanina pa napupuna ni Baekhyun. Nakalabas na ang isang paa sa gate nang pahabol sabihin ng balikbayan ang “Ingat ka pauwi Jongin. Good night.”

 

_Hay. Ingat Ka. Ang huling kanta na inalay ni Jongin sa kanya. At unang kantang pinanghahawakan ni Baekhyun na sa kanya rin, mahalaga si Jongin._

 

Sinundo ni Baekhyun si Jongin sa Jollibee Tatalon dahil may kikitain sila after ng shift ng nakababata. Habang kumakain ng Jolly Spaghetti ay inabutan siya ng box of 3’s ng Peach Mango Pie na may tatlong nakadikit na post it at nakalagay “INGAT “KA” “BAEK”. Natawa nalang si Baekhyun at isa-isang tinanggal ang post it at tinago sa planner sa loob ng kanyang bag.

 

Naglalakad na sila papuntang sakayan nang biglang nagtanong ang balikbayan “So porket college ka na at nagttrabaho ka na, Baek nalang ako?”

 

Hindi naman niya tinatakot si Jongin, _tinutukso_ , oo pwede pa.

 

“Ah eh” sabay kamot sa ulo. “Box of 3s lang kasi so di kasya yung Kuya” palusot niya.

 

“Pwede naman Ingat Kuya Baek kaya!” malokong sagot ni Baekhyun.

 

Pero bago pa ulit makapagsalita si Jongin ay agad namang dinagdagan ni Baekhyun ang sinabi nang “Okay lang na Baek, Jongin. Wag ka mag-alala.” Pagkatapos ay siya naman ang nag-iwan ng napakatamis na ngiti.

 

Nakarating na sila sa usapang lugar kung saan pupunta yung _potential_ buyer ng bahay nila Baekhyun..

 

“Bakit niyo pa kasi ibebenta? Pwede niyo naman iparenta. Sayang yung mga _memories_ niyo dun” tanong ni Jongin sa balikbayan.

 

“E hindi na praktikal. Chaka wala na dito ang buhay namin. Halos lahat ng kamag-anak ko nandoon na, so kanino pa ibibilin diba?”

 

“Paano kung bumisita kayo dito? Saan kayo titira? Sa hotel? Ang gastos ‘nun!”

 

Hindi naman ni Jongin kung bakit mas _attached_ pa siya sa bahay e di naman siya taga doon.

 

“Ay hindi mo alam? Sa bahay niyo kaya ako makikitulog!” banat ng mas matanda.

 

Agad naman umiwas ng tingin si Jongin dahil alam niyang namumula siya sa narinig. Pero kahit anong iwas napansin parin ng balikbayan ito, ngunit di nalang pinuna.

 

“Nag-iisip kami bumili ng condo. Depende pa sa mga maibebenta ko dito” dagdag niya.

 

Pagkatapos ng mahabang diskusyon, nagkasundo ang _buyer_ at si Baekhyun sa presyo at sa mga kasamang ibebenta sa bahay. Mukhang magkakasama ulit sila bukas dahil kailangang pumunta sa munisipyo para sa mga papeles at panotaryo ng mga dokumento.

 

Patapos na naman ang araw, hinatid na ni Jongin si Baekhyun sa tapat ng bahay niya. _Baka kaya ayaw mabenta ng binata ang bahay ay dahil ayaw pa niyang bumalik sa Amerika si Baekhyun? Sabi nga nito kanina, wala na dito sa Pilipinas ang buhay niya._

_May magagawa ba si Jongin para manatili si Baekhyun? Sino nga ba siya para pakinggan ni Baekhyun?_

Masyadong nag-iisip si Jongin ng posibleng kinabukasan kahit wala naman siyang kasiguraduhan. At mas lalong-lalo na, wala namang _sila_ sa kasalukuyan.

 

Malalim na ang iniisip ng binata at natauhan nalang ito ng nag _good night_ ang kasama at narinig ang pagsara ng gate.

 

Kinaumagahan ay maagang dumating si Baekhyun kila Aling Gema. Gusto sanang makabonding ang kanyang _bff_ pero nagmamadali umalis si Jongdae dahil nabalitaan niya daw sa TV na traffic na sa daraan niya papasok sa trabaho. Nahihiya namang umalis si Baekhyun dahil naimbitahan narin siyang doon kumain ng almusal.

 

Naghahain na ang ilaw ng tahanang Kim nang bumaba si Jongin sa hagdan. Laking gulat ni Baekhyun na nakabalot lang ng tuwalya ang pambaba nito. _Nagtry_ siyang hindi manlaki ang mata at umiwas ng tingin pero dahil sa sobrang bilis ng paggalaw ng ulo ay agad siyang napansin ng bagong gising na lalaki.

 

Nung nakita ni Jongin si Baekhyun ay gusto pa niyang tumakbo pabalik ng kwarto pero sa biglaang pagkakataon ay naisip niyang _“paano naman maiisip ni Baekhyun na di na ako bata kung di niya makita ang pinaghirapan kong katawan?”_ Kaya ayun, at nagkaroon siya ng lakas ng loob na dumaan sa harap ng balikbayan. “ _Itawid mo ‘to Jongin, kaya mo ‘to!”_ sigaw niya sa kanyang sarili habang palakad sa banyo.

 

Kumakain na si Aling Gema at Baekhyun nang nakisalo sa hapag kainan si Jongin.

 

“Anak, natawagan mo na ba si Sehun? Mas mapapabilis ang mga papagawa niyo kung may kilala kayo sa loob!” pag-alala ng tiyahin ni Jongin.

 

“Opo, natext ko na siya. Antayin na daw po niya kami sa labas ng munisipyo” sagot ng pamangkin.

 

Tahimik lang si Baekhyun pakinggan ang usapang magtiyahin. “ _Pero sandali, bagay pala kay Jongin pag gitna ang hati ng buhok niya. Tapos basa pa kasi bagong ligo. At ano ‘to, nagpabango pa!” kausap na naman niya ang sarili._

Tumupad naman sa usapang si Sehun, pagbaba ng tricycle, natanaw ni Jongin na nakikipagkwentuhan sa security guard ng _entrance door_ ang matalik na kaibigan. Nang nakita niyang papalapit na ang dalawa, nagpaalam siya dito at naglakad papalit.

 

“Kuya Baekhyun??? Ikaw na ba yan? Kamusta na???” sabay yakap. Hindi naman sila close, kahit kailan di sila naging close pero alam nang dalawa na mahilig manghawak at _clingy_ ito.

 

“Okay naman ako Sehun! _Thank you_ nga pala in advance sa pagtulong samin ngayon” sabi ng balikbayan.

 

“Ah, yun nga pala. Ano bang mga papeles aayusin niyo? Buti maaga kayo para habang konti pa tao masamahan ko kayo.”

 

“Bro, wag ka sana magulat ha. Aayusin sana namin pagpapakasal namin” biglang sagot ni Jongin na siryosong tono.

 

“Gago?” Medyo kinapos ng hininga si Sehun at pumiyak sa gitna ng pagmumura. Nanlaki ang mata niya at natigil ang pag-galaw tila nag-aantay pa ng kasunod na sasabihin ang kaibigan.

 

“Hoy walang kasalang magaganap! Loko ka Jongin baka atakihin sa puso yang _best friend_ mo. Lika na nga!” Nauna maglakad si Baekhyun papunta sa unang opisinang kailangan nilang puntahan. Nagmamadali siya para hindi makita ng magkaibigan ang namumula niyang mga pisngi.

 

“Gago ka Jongin! Alam na ba niya? Kaya ganyan ka mag _joke?”_ nakasunod na kay Baekhyun ang dalawang matatangkad na binata. _Tntry_ bumulong ni Sehun pero di niya mapigilan ang tumaas ang boses sa kaibigan.

 

“Sira. Umamin nako bago siya umalis diba? Pinapaalala ko lang sa kanya na crush ko siya… at di nako bata” lakas loob sinabi ni Jongin.

 

Pagkatapos ng halos sampung oras sa munisipyo ay natapos narin ang kailangan nilang asikasuhin.

 

“Sehun, salamat ha! Lika, libre ko kayo _dinner_ at _movie_. Thank you man lang sa mga naitulong mo” aya ng mas nakatatanda.

 

“Sino ba namang hihindi sa libreng pagkain?” _excited_ na sinagot ni Sehun. Magkaakbay naglalakad si Jongin at Sehun palabas ng munisipyo. Biglang kurot si Jongin sa nasagot ng kaibigan. Buti na lang ay naintindihan ni Sehun agad ang mensahe ni Jongin.

 

_Kurot = wag ka sumama sa dinner! Magddate kami!_

“Ay Kuya Baek, si mama nga pala, nagluto ng kare-kare kailangan ko umuwi at kainin yun. Baka magtampo eh.” Sabay kamot ng ulo.

 

Natigil maglakad si Baekhyun at humarap sa magkababata. “Ganun ba? So kailan ka pwede? Di ko papalampasin yung pakain ko sa’yo.”

 

“Sa Sabado? Okay ako. Hehehe” nahihiyang sinagot ni Sehun.

 

“Sige mauna na kami bro, salamat ulit!” paalam ni Jongin sa kanyang kaibigan. “Baek, may alam akong masarap na kainan na bago. Pwede bang dun tayo kumain?”

 

“Wow Jongin Kim, totoo ba to? Hindi Jollibee?” natatawang sinagot ni Baekhyun.

 

“Oo maiba naman. Wag ka magalala, maganda _reviews_ ng _resto_ na yun!” Ang hindi alam ni Baekhyun ay pinagplanuhan talaga ni Jongin ang _dinner_ na yun. Hindi ito date, pero ang preparasyon ni Jongin ay parang pang date narin.

 

Pagkatapos ng ilang minutong biyahe sa FX, nakaabot na sila sa pupuntahan.

 

“ _Italian bistro?_ Wow Jongin! Nagsawa ka na ba sa Jolly Spaghetti?” Laking pasalamat ni Jongin na _busy_ si Baekhyun lokohin siya at di napansing halos lahat ng nasa _restaurant_ ay magnobyo. Di rin alam ni Jongin na kaya walang tigil sa pag _joke_ ni Baekhyun ay dahil kinakabahan ito. Jollibee okay lang eh. Sanay na sila kumain dun. E ito? Medyo _date_ _place._ Ay, hindi pala medyo. _Date place_ siya talaga.

 

 

Enrollment ni Jongin nung araw na yon. Akala niya mabilis siyang makakauwi dahil mas maikli ang proseso pag scholar. Natapos naman nga siya ng maaga, mga alas tres tapos na siya kaso biglang bumagsak ang napakalakas na ulan.

 

Okay lang sana kung normal na ulan lang, kaso malakas din ang hangin kaya mas mahirap lumabas. _Nagpapanic_ na ang binata dahil pumayag siyang samahan si Baekhyun para kitain ang isa pang _potential buyer_ ng bahay. Ang usapan ay susunduin nila mula sa Megamall ang mag-asawa at isang sasakyan nalang sila pabalik kila Baekhyun. 5PM ang usapan. Kaso, 5PM na ngayon at _stranded_ parin sa _college_ _building_ niya si Jongin.

 

 _“Shit, shit, shit._ 10,000 pogi points nako nung isang gabi e! Minus 10,000 naman ngayon” kausap ni Jongin ang kanyang sarili. Iniisip pa niya kung kaya ba niyang maghabal-habal nalang. Kaso magmumukha naman siyang basang sisiw.

 

 _So_ ano? Tumupad sa usapan pero mukang basang sisiw with instant lagnat, o mag _sorry_ at bumawi nalang para di mawala ang nakuha niyang 10,000 pogi points?

 

Pagkatapos ng ilang minutong pag-iisip, napagdesisyunan niyang tawagan nalang si Baekhyun at ipaliwanag at nangyari.

 

Halos sumabog ang dibdib ni Jongin sa kaba niya. “ _Hala baka maghanap na ng ibang makakasama si Baek. HALA TALAGA. Wag naman sana.”_ Dasal ni Jongin habang inaantay si Baekhyun na sagutin ang tawag.

 

“Hello Jongin? Okay ka lang ba?” sagot ni Baekhyun.

 

 _Wow he cares. Slight_ na napangiti si Jongin. _Wait_ lang, wag muna kiligin di ka pa nagpapaliwanag.

 

 _Nagpractice_ na ng ilang ulit si Jongin bago tumawag kaya alam na niya ang sasabihin niya.

 

“Baek sorry. Lumakas ulan. Di ako makaalis dito sa school. Sorry” paliwanag ni Jongin. Ramdam ni Baekhyun na naka _pout_ ang kausap sa kabilang linya.

 

“Ano ka ba, ang mabuti _safe_ ka. _No rush._ Kasama ko na sila ngayon. Kung gusto mo, daan ka nalang sa bahay mamaya pag nakauwi ka na?” alok ni Baekhyun.

 

“Thanks Baek. Sige try ko, sana makasakay ako agad” sagot ng mas nakababata.

 

“Ingat ka Jongin. See you.”

 

 

Inisip mabuti ni Jongin kung daraan pa siya sa bahay nila Baekhyun. Mag aalas-diyes narin siya nakarating sa bahay at agad na naligo at nagbihis para hindi magkasakit.

Gulat nalang siya’t dinala siya ng kanyang mga paa sa tapat ng bahay nila Baekhyun. Imbis na kumatok at nagiwan ito ng mensahe sa _Facebook messenger._

_“Baek? Gising ka pa?”_

“ _Yep. Nakauwi ka na ba?”_

_“Oo, kani-kanina lang. Matutulog ka na ba?”_

_“Di pa naman. Bakit? ”_

_“Andito kasi ako sa labas niyo. Hehe”_

_“Ano ka ba, bukas yan, pasok ka. Pagbubuksan kita ng pinto”_

Sumunod naman agad si Jongin. Nang bumukas ang pinto ay sinalubong siya ng isang tanong ni Baekhyun. “Kumain ka na ba?”

 

“Hindi pa. Pero gabi narin eh, nalipasan nako ng gutom dahil ang traffic pauwi.”

 

“Lika dito, maghain ka, pprito ko yung manok.”

 

“Baek wag na, gabi na.”

 

“Tinatanggihan mo ba luto ko dahil takot ka sa magiging lasa o nahihiya ka?” nakapamewang ang balikbayan ng hinarap si Jongin at palokong tinanong ito.

 

“Hehe sige na nga” nalang ang nasagot ni Jongin. Kaya ba niyang hindian ang isang Baekhyun Byun? Wag na tayo maglokohan dito.

 

“O ayan, special recipe ko ng fried chicken at gravy para di lang Chicken Joy ang alam mong manok” nilapag ni Baekhyun ang plato ng ulam at nagsandok ng kanin para ilagay sa plato ni Jongin.

 

Gusto nalang ata matulala ni Jongin. Una, dahil nakangiti abot tenga na naman si Baekhyun. Para bang nasisiyahan siyang pumunta parin si Jongin kahit gabi na. Mabilis pa niyang binuksan ang pinto kanina. _So sino talaga ang excited sa kanila?_ Pangalawa, hindi agad napansin ni Jongin kanina, pero habang nagluluto ay natanaw niya si Baekhyun na nakamaikli at mahigpit na itim na shorts. Konti nalang puputok na to dahil sa mga hita niya. At _hello?_ Sa suot niyang pambahay ngayon mas kita ang malaki niyang bewang. Pangatlo, at ang pinakainosenteng rason ni Jongin ay, pinagluto siya nito. NG FRIED CHICKEN. _Sige nga, hinahamon talaga ni Baekhyun ang loyalty ni Jongin sa Jollibee ha._

Unang kagat, alam niyang iba ang lasa. Alam agad niyang hindi ito Chicken Joy pero masarap ang timpla. Yung gravy, pwedeng ulamin at nakakadagdag sarap sa manok. Hindi mamantika ang manok kahit deep fried ito.

 

Sobrang sarap napapapikit si Jongin. Dumilat lang ito nang nagtanong si Baekhyun. “Anong hatol?”

 

“Hindi ‘to Chicken Joy, sure ako. Pero hahanap-hanapin ko ang lasa.” _Honest_ naman siya sa sagot niya. Kaso parang nagmukang may hugot siya bigla sa nasabi.

 

Di naman ito napansin ni Baekhyun at nagtanong ulit ng “ano bang favorite part mo?” Nilalagyan pa niya ulit ng kanin ang plato ng bisita kaya ito nakatayo sa gilid ng lamesa. _Ayun_ , _perfect view na naman ng hita ni Baekhyun._

 

“Thigh part” sagot ni Jongin habang nakatingin sa lalaki sa kanyang harapan.

 

“Eto thigh part, kain ka lang. Niluto ko talaga yan para sa’yo.” Umupo na ulit si Baekhyun at nilagay ang siko sa lamesa habang ang baba ay nakapatong sa kanyang kanang kamay. Pinagmamasdan niya kumain si Jongin at mukang nageenjoy siya sa bawat kagat nito sa inilutong manok.

 

 **“** Alam mo, ikaw pa lang nakakatikim niyan! Kahit si Jongdae, kahit pamilya ko sa Amerika, di pa natitikman ang recipe ko.”

 

“Talaga? Bakit naman?” ngumunguyang sumagot si Jongin.

 

“Nagtrabaho kasi ako sa isang _restaurant_ tapos yung _chef_ mabait tinuturuan talaga kami magluto hindi lang yung _basics_.”

 

“Yes naman, so special ako?”

_Wow Jongin, ang lakas ng loob mo._

_“_ Special ka naman talaga eh” sagot ni Baekhyun. Halos maibuga ni Jongin ang iniinom na tubig sa narinig.

_“Ayan kasi hihirit hirit ka, di ka naman handa sa mga come back niya” sinabi ni Jongin sa kanyang sarili._

 

Kinabukasan, nagising dahil sa malakas na ring ng cellphone si Jongin. Akala niya si Sehun ‘to at nambibwisit lang dahil off ng matalik na kaibigan. Susungitan na niya sana ang nasa kabilang linya ng biglang may naghello na sigurado siyang hindi si Sehun.

 

“Hi Jongin, sorry ang aga pa ba? Tumawag kasi yung bibili ng mga kasangkapan, magpapatulong sana ako maglinis nito at siguro mag _general cleaning_ na rin? Promise ipagluluto ulit kita. O gusto mo ba take out? Ako na bahala! Pinsan mo kasi eh, kung di lang siya _up for promotion_ , pinagleave ko na yun ng buong stay ko dito.”

 

Ang bilis ng salita ni Baekhyun pero di naman nagrereklamo si Jongin kasi maganda ang gising niya.

 

“Ligo lang ako tapos kain ng almusal, lakad nako papunta diyan.” Di na niya inantay sumagot ang kausap at dali-daling bumangon para kumilos.

 

Nakabukas na ang gate pagdating ng binata. May mga nakabilad nang kasangkapan, _“siguro kanina pa nagumpisa si Baek, naisip niyang di niya kakayanin mag-isa kaya tumawag ng resbak”_ naisip ni Jongin.

 

Papalapit sa pinto ay natanaw na niya si Baek na nagwawalis ng sahig. Agad namang inagaw ng bagong dating ang walis at pandakot, “Ako na diyan, magpahinga ka muna mukang kanina ka pa nagbabanat ng buto.”

 

“Grabe to, sanay naman ako magtrabaho. Akin na yan, yung walis na mahaba, kita mo yun sa gilid?” tinuro ni Baekhyun gamit ang nguso ang tinutukoy na bagay “Paki linis yung kisame, tanggalin mo yung mga agiw baka meron e.”

 

Sumunod naman si Jongin pero bago ito mag-umpisa nagpaalam siya sa may-ari ng bahay “Okay lang ba magpatugtog? May playlist ako” may pagkamayabang na sinabi ng binata. Para bang nagsasabi ng _“I got this.”_

“Wow may _cleaning playlist_ ka?” pabirong sinagot sa kanya.

 

“Ang tawag ko dito, _go to at all around playlist”_ sinabi ni Jongin habang hinahanda ang cellphone at ang nakakalat na _bluetooth speakers._ “Pwede ring _playlist pag kasama si crush_ okay lang ba?”

 

“Ay nako, patugtugin mo na yan at maglinis ka na, di kita nililibre ng pagkain para mambola lang ha.” Kahit magkatalikod ang dalawa ay rinig ang biro at onting kilig ng balikbayan.

 

Lampas alas-dose ng tanghali aayain na dapat ni Baekhyun kumain si Jongin pero pagharap niya ay ang mga maskuladong braso ang nakita niya. Nainitan siguro ang mas nakababata, at nirolyo ang manggas ng suot na _tshirt_ kaya nagmuka itong _sleeveless._

 

 _“Hoy Baekhyun, ano ba yang iniisip at tinitignan mo!”_ Tumalikod ulit ang balikbayan at chaka inaya kumain ang kasamang binata.

 

Pagkatapos ng halos sampung oras na paglinis, humiga sa tig-isang sofa sina Jongin at Baekhyun. Pagod na pagod ang dalawa, dahil sino ba naman ang nagsabing linisin ang buong bahay ng isang araw lang diba?

 

Nakatakip ang isang braso ni Jongin sa kanyang mga mata, “ _hala nakatulog na ata”_ sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanyang sarili. Di niya alam na napalakas pala ang pagsabi niya nito.

 

“Gising ako, nagpapahinga lang mata ko. May aayusin pa ba tayo?” mabagal na pagsagot ni Jongin, halatang pagod o antok na.

 

“Kain? Merong pang sisig at pansit, tapos may beer sa ref, ok ba?” alok ni Baekhyun.

Tumayo bigla si Jongin at papuntang kusina “ako na maghahanda, pahinga ka lang diyan”.

 

Maya-maya lamang ay nangalahati na ang hinaing pagkain ni Jongin. _Pagod talaga sila._ Nasa pangalawang bote narin siya ng beer, pero si Baekhyun wala pa sa kalahati at parang walang planong ubusin ang unang bote.

 

“Uy gusto ko ‘yang kanta!” biglang sabi ni Baekhyun. Mukang handa nga sa playlist si Jongin, dahil sa buong araw nilang nagttrabaho, wala pang kanta ang nauulit. Nilakas naman agad ng mas nakababata ang tugtog.

 

 _O, wag kang tumingin_  
Nang ganyan sa 'kin  
Wag mo akong kulitin  
Wag mo akong tanungin

 

Sabay silang kumanta.

 

Pagdating ng _chorus_ , ramdam na ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pagkatanda na di na ito sinabayan ng mas nakababata. Nang patapos na ang kanta, lumagok ng beer si Jongin at kinantahan at kanyang katab.

 

_O kay tagal din kitang mamahalin._

Tapos na ang kanta, nagumpisa na ang kasunod sa _playlist_ pero magkatitigan lang ang dalawa. Para bang nag-aantayan. Kinagat ni Baekhyun ang kanyang labi at sinundan naman ng tingin ni Jongin ito. Unti-unting lumapit ang mas nakababata at ramdam na nila ang paghinga ng isa’t isa. Muling tumingin sa mga mata ni Baekhyun si Jongin, parang humihingi ng paalam sa susunod na mangayayri. Pinikit na ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga mata, naramdaman niya ang pagdampi ng kanilang mga labi. Wala pang ilang segundo ay narinig nilang bumukas ang gate ng bahay at agad namang naghiwalay ang dalawa na parang nahuling may ginagawang masama.

 

Maya-maya lamang ay pumasok na sa bahay ang isang pagod na Jongdae. May dala itong isang kahong pizza, bilang _peace offering_ sa pinsan at best friend. “O bat para kayong nakakita ng multo? Quits lang, pagod tayong tatlo di lang ako ang mukang zombie” ani ng bagong dating. Kumuha agad ito ng bote ng beer sa lamesa at nagsimula magkwento ng kanyang araw.

 

Malalim na ang gabi, masarap ang kwentuhan ng tatlo at tila nawala ang antok at pagod kahit nakainom na. Si Jongdae ang bumabangka sa kwentuhan, baka ito narin ang paraan niya sa pagbawi sa di pagsama sa kaibigan. “E alam mo ba Byun, itong pinsan ko? Di ko akalaing may talent pala sa scrapbooking!” malugod niyang sinabi. Hindi narinig ni Jongin ito dahil kumuha siya ng yelo sa kusina.

 

“High School na siya non, naglilinis kami ng bahay tapos may nakita akong lumang bag niya. Ang sabi ko itapon na. Binuksan ko yung bag tapos may makapal na notebook sa loob. Pagbuklat ko, scrapbook pala” dagdag pa niya.

 

“Anong laman naman?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

“Nako marami! Bale, karton ng hopia, ticket ng concert, tissue ng Jollibee, resibo ng n,iregalo niya sa’yo basta lahat ng tungkol sa’yo” natigilan si Jongdae nang bumalik sa sala ang pinsan.

 

“Di ko naman ide _deny_ ” biglang sagot ng _topic of conversation._ “Crush naman kita, noon pa. Kung di pa _obvious_ , nililinaw ko na ngayon.” Marami na atang nainom ang pinakabata sa tatlo at malakas na ang loob.

 

“O ayun naman pala, umamin na ng maayos ang pinsan ko. Ang tanong Baekhyun, mag pag-asa ba siya sa’yo?” ngiti lang ang naibigay na sagot ng balikbayan at tingin na nagsasabing “ _Ano ba Jongdae, hindi ito ang tamang oras para pagusapan to dahil di ko alam ang sagot”._ Mabuti na lang hindi na pinilit ni Jongdae makuha ang sagot.

 

“Tulog na tayo, Baek, dito na kami ha? Akyat ka nalang sa kwarto mo” naghihikab na nagpaalam ang best friend ni Baekhyun at sabay humiga sa sofa. Sa kabilang sofa naman ay tulog na ang kanyang pinsan.

 

Naalimpungatan si Baekhyun at minabuti niyang kumuha ng inumin sa kusina. Di na niya tinignan ang oras, basta alam niya madilim pa. Pagbaba ng hagdan ay nakita niyang bukas ang ilaw sa pupuntahan. Si Jongin, umiinom ng tubig, nakasandal sa ref.

 

Agad naman siyang nakita ng mas nakababata at inabutan ng isang basong tubig. Walang palitan ng salita, pero maraming laman ang katahimikang namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa. Huling lagok at ibinaba na sa lamesa ni Baekhyun ang baso at naglakad na pabalik sa kwarto nang hinatak siya pabalik ni Jongin. Hindi na niya nagawang magtanong dahil isang mahigpit na yakap ang sumalubong sa kanya. Nang mawala ang gulat ay inikot rin niya ang kanyang mga braso sa katawan ni Jongin. Hindi nila alam gaano sila katagal nanatili sa kanilang posisyon. Dahil mas matangkad si Jongin, nakasandal ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa dibdib ng kayakap at rinig niya ang mabilis na tibok ng puso nito. Hindi niya alam kung bakit pero ngayon lang niya naramdaman ang maging ganito kakalmado. Naramdaman niyang huminga ng malamin si Jongin kaya’t iniangat niya ang kanyang ulo upang tignan ito. Hinalikan sa noo ni Jongin si Baekhyun at sinabing “tulog ka na ulit.”

 

Himala at nakuhang mag _leave_ sa trabaho ni Jongdae. Tatlong araw nang nagbo _bonding_ ang magkaibigan at isa lang ang ibig sabihin non, hindi na kailangan magpasama ni Baekhyun kay Jongin.

 

Hindi nila pinagusapan ang nangyari noong isang gabi. Patuloy parin silang nagcha- _chat p_ ero hindi nagkikita. Naiintindihan ni Jongin na gusto din naman ng kanyang pinsan na ma _solo_ ang _best friend_ kaya di na ito nangulit pa.

 

Isang gabi nakatambay sa may garahe ang mag _best friend_ at minabuti ni Jongin na magtigil sa kwarto. Nakarinig ng bisita ang binata at sumilip sa may hagdan.

 

“O ayan pala si Jongin e! Si Sunshine, katrabaho mo raw?” sabay turo ni Jongdae sa bisitang nasa sala nila.

 

“A oo, bago sa branch namin. Salamat kuya.”

 

“Uy napadaan ka?” kakaupo pa lang ni Jongin pero tumutulo na ang luha ng kaharap na dalaga.

 

“Okay ka lang ba? Anong nangyari? Kailangan mo ba dalin sa doktor?” patayo na sa kinauupuan ang binata ng hinawakan siya ng katabi para maupo muli.

 

“Yun nga e, galing ako sa doktor” at lalo pang lumakas ang iyak ng dalaga.

 

Sinisilip na sila ng magkaibigan mula sa garahe pero hindi ito nanghimasok.

 

“Pagkatapos?” tanong ng binata.

 

Huminga nang malalim si Sunshine at mabagal pero malinaw niyang sinabi “buntis ako Jongin, at sigurado akong sa’yo ‘to.”

 

Hindi naman sa gustong tumakas sa responsibilidad ni Jongin, pero sigurado siyang walang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa. _Hindi si Sunshine ang gusto niya._

“Sunshine, paano?” yan nalang ang nasabi ng binata.

 

“Nung welcome inuman niyo para saming mga bago sa branch. Lasing na tayo, ikaw ang kasama ko pauwi.”

 

“Pero hinatid lang kita. Hindi ako pumasok sa bahay niyo o pumunta sa kung saan man bago kita hinati” paliwanag ni Jongin. Hindi siya natatakot dahil sigurado siyang walang nangyari sa kanila.

 

“Paano ka nakakasiguro e lasing nga tayo?” Ayun na at tinamaan na ng takot si Jongin. Nanlaki ang mata at nagmadaling umakyat sa kwarto. Tinuloy ni Sunshine ang pag hagulgol.

 

Di alam ang gagawin ni Jongin, kanina pa niya hawak ang cellphone at gusto tawagan ang tatay na OFW pero hindi niya magawa. Biglang may kumatok sa kwarto niya at nang dumungaw ay nakita niyang sii Baekhyun ito. “Pwede pumasok?” Tumango lang ang balisang binata.

 

“Huminga ka lang muna Jongin. Tapos, okay lang bang magbigay ng opinyon?” nagaantay ng hudyat si Baekhyun bago tumuloy sa sinasabi pero nang napansing di naman sasagot ang katabi ay nagsalita na ito muli.

 

“Hindi ka na bata Jongin, hindi pwedeng takbuhan lang ang bagay-bagay pag hindi mo ito gusto. Pero...” Nakatungo ang nakababata, natatakpan ng buhok ang mata kaya hinawi ni Baekhyun ang isang parte para din makuha ang atensyon nito.

 

“Pero lahat ng problema may solusyon. Wag ka matakot, andito ang pamilya mo para suportahan ka. Andito ako. Manindigan ka. Kung sa’yo man yung pinagbubuntis ni Sunshine o hindi, may matatakbuhan kang mga tao na handang tumulong sa’yo.”

 

Umiyak si Jongin sa bisig ni Baekhyun.

 

 

Nag-aayos na ng mga gamit si Baekhyun. Bukas, lilipad na siya pabalik ng Amerika. Lahat ng mga kailangan niyang ayusin sa bansa ay natapos na siya. Maliban kay Jongdae, wala na siyang babalikan pa.

 

Si Baekhyun ang tipong hindi takot talikuran ang nakaraan. Gusto niya lagi _fresh start._ Hindi na bago sa kanya ang umalis sa isang lugar at di takot magsimula muli. Pero bakit sa tuwing maglalagay siya ng damit o gamit sa loob ng maleta niya e pabigat ng pabigat ang kanyang nadarama?

 

Nagpresentang tumulong si Jongdae sa pagempake ng gamit ni Baekhyun. Tig-isa silang bag na pinupuno pero parang ang tagal nila matapos. Alam ni Jongdae na hindi _okay_ ang kaibigan. Simula ng pagbisita ni Sunshine, hanggang sa agarang paglipat ng bagong may ari ng bahay nila Baekhyun, di na nakitang ngumit ni Jongdae ang kaibigan.

 

“Ang tahimik naman. Ano ba yan bukas ka na aalis ngayon ka pa nagdrama!” pabirong sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“Pagod lang, kasi ilang linggo lang ako dito pero ang dami kong nagawa… Ang daming nangyari.”

 

_Wow malaman yun ah, sabi ni Jongdae sa sarili._

“Kaya nga e. Gusto mo ba pag-usapan?” alok niya sa balikbayan.

 

“Anong pag-uusapan? Hindi ko nga alam ‘tong nararamdaman ko. Basta mabigat at masakit.”

 

Tumigil sa pagtiklop ng damit si Jongdae at nilapitan ang kaibigan. Inakbayan niya ito at umupo sila sa kama. “Malilimutan mo rin siya Baekhyun.”

 

_Bakit parang naluluha siya sa sinabi ng kaibigan? Diba dapat ang mga taong naiiwan ang umiiyak? Kaya nga siya aalis dahil ayaw niyang mapagiwanan._

“Kailan yung paternity test?” Kahit di tanungin ni Jongdae, alam niya kung sino ang tinutukoy ni Baekhyun.

 

“Bukas. Gusto mo bang malaman ang resulta? Pwede ko naman ikwento sayo.”

 

“Wag na siguro.” Tumayo na ulit si Baekhyun at tinuloy ang pag-aayos ng gamit.

 

“So kailan ka babalik dito? Pramis magl _leave_ ako ng matagal!”

 

“Sino nagsabing babalik ako? Ikaw naman pumunta dun at bisitahin ako!”

 

Napangiti na ulit ni Jongdae ang kaibigan. At si Baekhyun, napagdesisyunan niyang tapos na ang yugto ng buhay niya sa Pilipinas.

 

 

 

“Kaka _park_ ko lang, sorry! Oo, nakita ko nga nag _notif_ na nagland na ang eroplanong sinasakyan mo!” nagmamadali si Baekhyun pumunta sa _arrival_ area ng Tom Bradley Airport.

 

“Asan ka na? Anong suot mo? 4 _years_ tayo di nagkita baka naman di na kila makilala!” dagdag niya.

 

Sobrang excited si Baekhyun dahil pagkatapos ng maraming taon ay bibisita narin sa Amerika ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan.

 

“Eto na nga, kakatapos ko lang sa immigration!” _excited_ na sagot ni Jongdae.

 

Sumiksik si Baekhyun para makapunta sa may pinakaharapan ng pintuan para di niya makaligtaan ang pagdating ng kaibigan.

 

“Asan ka na ba?” kunwari naiinis na tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

“Ayan na, palabas na” matipid na sinagot ni Jongdae.

 

Sa susunod na pagbukas ng pinto ay nakita niya ang isang binata na habang nagtutulak ng kanyang mga dalang bagahe ay may hawak ding isang kahon ng hopia. Nang sila’y nagkatinginan, napakamot nalang sa ulo ang binata.

 

“Hi.” Nahihiyang sinabi ng binata.

 

“Hi.” Sagot ni Baekyun.

 

“Gusto mo ng hopia? Alam kong maramaing fried chicken dito, kaya ito dinala ko” sabay abot ng kahon.

 

“Thanks, Jongin” sabay ngiti.

 

 

 

~Wakas~


End file.
